The Right Decision
by Elianna96
Summary: Logan thinks he might like guys, What happens when the new kid makes Logan sure that he likes guys. Will Logan follow his heart or will he Follow what society thinks is right? Kogan!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

"What is that?" James leaned over and touched Logan's lunch "it looks like an old moldy sandwich." he poked it with his spoon and shook his head. "Dude, Logan. What's wrong man? You've been out of it all day, did something happen?" The look of concern that crossed his face while he asked almost has Logan telling him he's gay but he just can't seem to form the words. It seemed too big of a topic to just bring up. He couldn't just blurt something like that out. He had to make sure that the way that he was feeling was real. He had to make sure. "Dude, you _know_ you can tell me anything."

"You won't understand..." Logan said with an exasperated sigh

"Of course I will were best friends!"

"Trust me. This isn't something that you can just say, out in public it's... It's hard to talk about"

"Okay...well why don't you try to explain it to me?" Logan looked up at James and sighed. He knew that once James knew that something was wrong with one of his friends he wouldn't let the subject go easily.

"I can't, maybe some other time." Logan said. Something in his voice sounded final. It was like the tone in his voice told James to lie off and let him work out his problems.

"Fine, But things won't get better if you just keep things inside, you need to tell people what's going on so you don't... I don't know. Explode." James looked down at his lunch and grabbed at his barbecue chips. And it didn't surprise Logan that James was still dragging out the topic. Logan didn't want to talk about it anymore. It was bugging him. But James always knew how to get under Logan's skin.

"I'm not going to explode, dude. No worries." The faintest of smiles formed across Logan's lips.

"It could happen, man." He said stuffing his mouth with more chips.

"No it can't! But I promise that once I find the words that explain what I'm feeling, I'll let you know."

"Good." he looked up and smiled "Cause I don't want you to explode. I'd miss you too much." Logan looked down at his greenish sandwich and smiled. James always knew how to get Logan smiling. It never took much to make Logan smile and he hated himself for it. He could never stay angry with him even if he tried.

"Okay man... Don't get all love dovey on me." Logan said.

James flashed him a smile and that was all it took, Logan couldn't breathe. His smile was breathtaking. The sun reached his eyes and showed all the life that lay behind them. But James was his best friend; they have known each other for years, almost all their lives. Logan couldn't have feelings for him that would just be weird. They were practically brothers. Yeah James was really attractive but the fact that they have known each other for so long is just a turn off. Besides, these feelings were new. He still didn't fully know what his type was.

"…So you in or not?" James asked

"In what?" Logan asked

"Going to the party tomorrow night, it's going to be the biggest one of the year, so far" James smiled

"Um I'm not sure I have a huge essay to write."

"Come on man, you never miss out on a party, besides that essay isn't due for another week. You need to come." the tone in James voice was almost whiney.

Logan looked up at James and laughed "I don't know. This is a big essay. It's worth a lot of points." It really wasn't worth that many points. Logan just didn't feel like going to a party full of people. He just wanted to be alone and figure out what exactly he was feeling.

"Dude your Logan Mitchell, You can write a law in five minutes and have it passed. You need to go to this party. Carlos will die if you don't go." James implied. James was right. Carlos had been planning this party sense the beginning of summer. Logan didn't understand why it was such a big deal. The house would just be a huge mess afterwards. But Carlos had told him that it was his duty as the friendliest person in the school to have a party that invited everyone so that there wouldn't be any cliques. And because Carlos could not be hated by anyone, Logan was sure that everyone that went wouldn't cause problems for him because no one wants to be the reason that Carlos is upset.

Logan sighed "fine I'll go." Logan was part of that group that didn't want to hurt Carlos's feelings. So he would go. Just for him

"Yes! This is going to be so much fun!" Logan smiled at his friend and went back to eating his lunch. "Hey man if you see anyone who you think hasn't been invited, invite them. The more people the better." James took a huge bite of his sandwich and Logan smiled.

"I'll make sure I do that."

"Cool. This is going to be so much fun!" Logan laughed at his friend for acting so childlike.

"Alright class settles down." Mrs. Park was trying to get the classes attention but she was miserably failing at it. The fact that she was a young teacher didn't really help her. It was like the students thought that because she was new to teaching and only had been teaching for about two years that she would understand that they were teenagers just socializing. But then again they needed to remember that Mrs. Park was their teacher and therefore she was supposed to have authority over then. Logan had to admit she was pretty. She was tall and thin, but she had a curve to her body, she had long brown hair and beautiful tan skin. All the boys seemed to have a massive crush on her. She smiled tightly and said "Come on guys we need to get started, we have a lot to do today." Logan seemed to be the only one prepared. Everyone around him seemed to be on their phones or talking to their friends. Logan just looked around himself and shook his head. They could at least let the teacher get through the first fifteen minutes before they started talking. I mean come on guys we just came back from lunch. Logan came back from his train of thought and noticed that everyone was staring at the front of the class. The boy in front of the class was obviously new. He was tall, had dirty blond hair, green eyes and a big nose. That seemed to work just fine for him. And of course this guy took Logan's breath away. "perfect." said Mrs. Park which was ironic because that was the word that popped into his head when he looked at the beautiful boy standing in front of the class. Mrs. Parks' voice pulled Logan back to reality for a short while "Alright guys, this is...um... What's you name young man?" she asked

"Uh. Kendall Knight" He said one hand on his backpack strap and the other in his pocket.

"Ah that's right. I was told we were going to have a new student. So where are you from Kendall" Logan couldn't stop staring at him. He didn't seem to notice that he was leaning against his desk with his head rested on his hand. Logan was in a daze.

"Minnesota."

"Nice. Do you want to give a quick introduction of yourself?" Mrs. Park asked

"Um. Okay. I'm Kendall ,I'm from Minnesota. I play hockey. And I've been in Ventura for a couple of days now." he just shrugged. And just that simple shrug took Logan's breathe away. It seemed so effortless. Apparently Logan wasn't the only one who noticed it, it looked as if half the girls were looking at Kendall the same way Logan was. All of them had that same daze on their face.

"Well welcome to California. I hope you like it here. Let's see... You can sit next to... Hum...ah! You can sit next to Logan. Logan waved him over." Logan couldn't believe it. Kendall was going to sit by him. Oh my god! "Logan?"

"Oh! Right! Over here Kendall." Logan waved him over. Kendall smiled at him and made his way to the back of the class room. Logan looked at his legs and watched as he took long effortless steps towards him. Kendall was just a beautiful being.

"I can count on you right Logan? You'll help Kendall get used to the campus and help him get started on the subject." Mrs. Park asked him

"y-yes ma'am." they had already passed through their first month a half of school. And sinse it was honors biology they had already gotten pretty far into the curriculum Logan only hoped Kendall was this far at his old school.

"Alright, I knew I could count on you. Kendall if you have any questions regarding school and this class, don't be afraid to ask Logan..." said Mrs. Park with a huge smile forming on her lips.

"Alright, Thanks." Kendall got his stuff out of his backpack and got ready for class. Unfortunately the class became chatty again and Mrs. Park gave up going over instructions and started passing out fill in the blank worksheets.

"It seems as if today will be an easy class period, just a movie and notes." Logan said. He didn't really have to say that. Anyone in their right mind would know that once the TV in the class room was turned on and the teacher was passing out papers that they would end up taking notes. But Logan didn't regret anything that he said; he just wanted to hear his voice.

"Cool. So your Logan right?" Kendall asked. Logan almost melted at the sound of his name coming out of Kendall's mouth.

"Yeah," Was all he could say. Logan gave him his friendliest smile and handed him the worksheet. But inside he was thinking I won't bite... (Unless you want me too.)

"Alright, Thanks." Kendall smiled and started writing his name on his paper.

"So how long have you been in Ventura?" Logan asked

"Um... Uh week. Or something like that."

"One week? That's it? Have you met any people yet?" (Of course he hasn't met any people yet. He was new here. Gosh Logan you are so stupid.) Logan said to himself.

"Besides you, not really" Kendall looked down at his paper and Logan remembered how James told him to invite more people to the party. This could be his chance to invite Kendall. But then again he didn't want to seem too pushy.

"Oh. Okay. Well why don't you come with me after class and I can introduce you to my close friends." Logan smiled. That seemed like the nice friendly thing to do. Yeah. This was a good path to start on. Logan thought.

"Um. Sure why not" he said with a shrug. Mrs. Park put on the video of how diseases are spread and cured and it was actually pretty interesting. But of course anything educational Logan found interesting. Logan was so tuned into the video that before he knew it the video was over and an hour and a half of the class period had passed by. He was surprised that he had gotten all of the answers. (Well he wasn't really that surprised it was a simple task if you were paying attention.)

"Alright class. Ask people around you for answers you didn't get and then hand them in before you leave. Now don't forget that today we have early dismissal so you go home after this." you heard a whispered" yes!" pass throughout the class as students shared results.

"um. Did you get number five?" Kendall asked

"Yeah! Here" Logan handed his paper to Kendall and smiled.

"Thanks man."

"No problem." Kendall wrote down the answers really quickly and handed Logan back the paper.

"Alright kids have a great weekend and see you next week." Logan and Kendall started packing up. Logan grabbed his things and waited for Kendall.

"Ready to make new friends?" Logan asked

"Yeah. Sure."

"They're great guys, you'll like them." Kendall laughed and it was music to Logan's ears. Logan wanted to hear him laugh again. In fact _he _wanted to be the reason he laughed all the time. They handed in their worksheet and walked out of class and headed down the hall to the quad. Logan saw James and his friend Carlos at their locker. James was laughing at something that Carlos had said. James had is hand on his stomach and tears rolling out of his eyes. Well whatever Carlos said must have been really funny because James was really into his laugh. His laugh seemed to be bouncing of the walls and toward Logan and Kendall. Logan smiled a little at his friends.

"come on" Logan waved Kendall over and they walked over to James locker.

"Hey man! You look better." James said regaining himself from his laughing spree.

"I feel a little better too. Anyways, guys I want you to meet Kendall. Kendall met James and Carlos." Logan said gesturing to his two best friends

"Hey" both of the boys shook Kendall's hand.

"Kendall's from Minnesota." Logan added.

"Oh! That's so cool! Did you like go snowboarding?" Carlos's eye bugged out from the idea of snow. "I really want to try snowboarding."

"Not really. I prefer hockey." Carlos was beginning to pout when Kendall added quickly "but I like snowboarding too."

"I bet it's a lot of fun!" Kendall smiled at the way Carlos was acting. Immediately Logan knew Kendall was going to fit in perfectly. Yeah the three of them were a weird grouping of people. They had the nerd, the popular guy, and the one that was nice to everyone. And in some way Kendall seemed to complete the puzzle they had formed.

"So are you doing anything this weekend Kendall?" Logan knew where James was going with this. And he kind of didn't want him to ask. He was nervous about spending more time with Kendall. But he needed to get over his little crush before it because something bigger.

"No. Not really." Kendall said with a shrug. Again with the shrug, it was a simple gesture that sent butterflies to Logan's stomach.

"Perfect. Do you want to go to a party with us?" James asked. And it was just like him, straight forward and inviting. James never judged anyone which brought Logan to think about their conversation earlier, James wasn't a person to judge anyone but the fact that Logan might be gay might be something that James would judge and therefore James wouldn't want to be his friend anymore. That alone was enough for Logan to make sure that he was sure about his feelings. He didn't want to lose any of his friends. Slowly Logan began to focus on the conversation being held in front of him.

Kendall's eyes sparked at the thought of being invited somewhere.

"Yeah sure where is it?"

"It's at my house!" Carlos piped in jumping up and down. He was really excited about this party.

"Obviously it's at your house Carlos, How is he going to know how to get there if you don't give him information?" James shook his head and handed Kendall and piece of paper with the information.

"See you there?" he asked

"Yeah, what else have I to do in a new town?" Kendall shrugged. Again with that damn shrug!

"Sit on your couch and watch TV." Carlos smiled.

"But I bet that wouldn't be as great as going to your party." Kendal replied with a smirk, and a playful punch to Carlos's shoulder. Logan's heart skipped a beat whenever Kendall smiled. It was radiant, and took his breath away.

"You okay Logan?" James asked. Logan hadn't noticed that he was frowning slightly.

" . Well see you guy's tomorrow night." Logan turned and started walking to his car. Logan wanted to get away. He wanted to be in his room alone. He wanted to cry, he wanted to scream, but most of all he wanted to think.

"Hey man! Did you forget that you're giving me a ride home today?" Carlos yelled. Logan turned around and turned red.

"Oh yeah sorry. Come on Carlos." Logan said. Carlos waved bye to Kendall and James and ran over to him.

"so what wrong?" he asked casually.

"Why?" Logan asked. He really hadn't noticed that he was being so obvious about his emotions.

"You've seemed kind of off." Carlos said.

"I just have a lot going through my mind." Logan said simply

"Ah I hate when that happens! I can never think straight!" Logan couldn't help laughing. "what?" Carlos asked.

"nothing." it was funny because Carlos can't normally focus on one thing so the fact that he brought that up was hilarious.

"I know why you're laughing" Carlos shoved Logan into his car.

"Hey man! If I get a scratch on this car you're paying for it!" it was true. Logan had asked his parents for his dram car a red Audi.

"Whatever. It's not like mommy and daddy can't buy you a new one" Carlos opened his door and got into the passenger seat.

"Hey man. I know my parents can buy me a new car. But what's the point of having a car if I can't take care of it?" Logan stated logically.

Carlos smiled. "You could get a different car if you didn't like it."

Logan laughed and punched his friend on the shoulder.

"Hey I didn't do anything!" Carlos said practically yelling. Logan laughed at his friend and turned on the car. "So. Um. Are you alright?"

"What do you mean?" Logan asked. Again his friends didn't seem to take his word when he said that he was fine.

"Well. Um. You've seemed." Carlos looked down at his hands obviously nervous about the topic.

"I've seemed what?" Logan asked patiently

Playing with his hands Carlos said "you've seemed off. You're not acting like yourself." Carlos had already asked this question, and Logan had answered it the best he could. He didn't seem to understand why his friends couldn't take his word and leave him the hell alone; he didn't want to talk about it anymore. And his patience was wearing thin!

"Well I've been a little stressed out." Logan said a little more bitterly than he meant to.

"Sorry man. I'm just worried about you." Carlos snapped back. "Sorry for trying to be a good friend!" Carlos yelled as he folded his arms around his chest.

"Look Carlos I-" but Logan was cut off.

"It's fine. Just take me home please." Carlos said looking out the window.

Great now Logan hurt his feelings. It sucked when Carlos was upset or hurt. He was always a happy person so when he does get upset no one like's to see it. Logan gave an exasperated sigh and pulled out of the school parking lot, hands tightening around the steering wheel.

A few minutes later Logan pulled up into Carlos's drive way.

"Thanks" Carlos said flatly.

Logan sighed and placed a hand on Carlos's shoulder. "Look Carlos, I'm sorry I snapped at you. It's just that I'm dealing with a lot of crap right now. I'm still trying to figure everything out." Logan was looking at Carlos with pleading eyes, hoping that he would understand. Carlos loosened up and began to smile a little. Even if Carlos was upset with someone it could never last long. As long as they said they were sorry and gave an explanation he always understood. That was one of the things that made him a great friend. He never held a grudge.

"Apology excepted." he smiled, but that only lasted a second as his brows furrowed in thought. "But what's wrong Logan? I know you still need to figure it out but maybe if you tell me or someone what's going on right now then maybe we could help you. I really don't like seeing my friends stressed out like this." Logan was happy to have friend that cared so much for him, but sometimes he just needed to figure stuff out on his own. His friends wouldn't always be there holding his hand.

"I know. But I really think this is something I need to deal with on my own." Logan looked at Carlos hoping he would take that and just drop it. Luckily Carlos took the hint and smiled faintly.

"alright, but let me know as soon as you figure it out." with a pat on the back, Carlos got out of the car and walked up his pathway. He waved Logan goodbye and walked into his house. Logan smiled and drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I know I didn't really give an introduction in the first chapter, but that was because I didn't know what I was doing and I was just really excited about getting this out there. :) anyways I am sorry for the wait for this second chapter I was just making sure it was perfect but I probably have been through it so many times that I can no longer see the errors. haha. I am sorry if this chapter is shorter But I really like the way it came out! I have to Thank my Friend Avery for helping me edit this so that it's absolutely perfect! But i appologize for any errors right now. okay so i know you probably just want to read so I will stop talking.**

**But thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or anything familiar.**

Chapter two:

Logan pulled into his drive way fifteen minutes later. Carlos didn't live that far from Logan so giving him a ride home wasn't a big deal. So he didn't really know what was wrong with him. Carlos didn't do anything to him. But then Logan thought about everything that was on his mind and realization set in, he wasn't upset with Carlos he was upset with himself. Why did he always find a way to make situations for himself much more difficult? Logan banged his head against the steering wheel and took in a deep breath. He didn't what his mom worrying about him; in fact he wanted his mother to have no suspicion about him. He didn't want her to worry. He took one more breath and opened his car door. He grabbed his backpack and walked up to his front door. He got his house key and unlocked the door. The smell of garlic filled the house, Logan smiled; spaghetti was one of his favorite dishes.

"Logan, is that you sweetheart?" his mother called from the kitchen. Logan was happy that his parents have stayed humble. They were rich but they never let the money get to their heads. His mother still cooked and cleaned for them, she said that she wanted to have the most normal life that she could, and that is exactly what she has been doing all these years.

"Yeah, it's me mom" Logan yelled back. Logan was on his way to his bedroom when his mother called him again.

"Honey, come over here. I want to talk to you for a while." Great, more people wanted to talk to him. Talking was the last thing that Logan wanted to do. But with a sigh we walked into the kitchen.

"Yes" Logan replied. His mother smiled at him and gesture for him to sit at the bar.

" how was school today?" she asked Logan this about three times a week, to make sure she knew what was going on in her son's life.

"Same old same old nothing new" His mother raised an eyebrow at him. Usually Logan was enthusiastic about discussing events that happened at school with his mother. Immediately after the word left Logan's mouth he wanted to take them back. How was his mother supposed to suspect nothing if he wasn't talking about things that he usually gushes about? Logan wanted to punch himself for it.

"Are you alright honey?" his mother asked, she had wiped her hands on her apron and sat down across from him. This was going to be hard because he always cracks when he talks with his mother. She always had a way in getting things out of him. She reached across the counter and grabbed his hands and smiled "honey, you can talk to me." She said looking at him with loving eyes.

"Yeah I know" Logan replied. He didn't want to look her in the eyes so much because she always seemed to read exactly how he was feeling by just looking at him.

"Okay, then what's wrong?" she asked her thumb was rubbing soothing circles on his hand.

"Nothing" Logan replied. He didn't want to tell his mom yet. He wanted to make absolutely sure that he was gay. He didn't want to tell his mother and then take whatever reaction he received from it. He wanted to make sure so that he could accept himself first.

"Logan, you can't lie to me" she said this time a little more sternly.

"It's nothing mom, I'm just a little stressed out, and I am not feeling so well." He said quickly coming up with an excuse. He really was starting to feel sick. He had a huge headache and was feeling nauseous.

"Oh well, why didn't you just say that" she placed a hand oh Logan's forehead and frowned. "Well it does seem like you are building up a fever. Go lay down in bed and I'll come a check up on you in a little bit. Okay."

Logan gave a weak smile and nodded. His mother gave him a pat on the back and went back to cooking. Logan got up from the stool and suddenly felt dizzy. He grabbed his head and steadied himself. He went up the stairs slowly and went to his bedroom. He opened his door and flopped down onto his bed.

Two hours later he heard a light tap on his door.

"Come in" he said groggily. He grabbed his blanket and pulled it up around his shoulder. Man he was not feeling good.

"You feeling better sweetheart?" his mother asked. Logan looked up at his mother and said

"Not really. I feel like I'm going to throw up." His mother looked worried and disappeared into his bathroom. She brought out his trash can and placed it by his bed. She sat down at the edge of his bed and placed the back of her hand against his head. She gasped.

"Logan! You're burning up!" she looked worried and pulled his blankets off of him.

"Mom! It's cold" Logan grabbed his blankets and pulled them back up. His mother shook her head and said

"I'll be right back"

Logan sighed. Yes he understood why his mother was freaking out. Logan rarely got sick and whenever he did is was always serious. He coughed and closed his eyes at the pain that was coming from his chest. Why did he get sick all of a sudden? He had been washing his hands before he ate he took his vitamins. He was a clean healthy boy. Could it be the stress he was going through? Before Logan could finish his thoughts his mother came back inside his bedroom with a glass of water, Advil and a thermometer. His mother placed the thermometer under his tongue and gasped again.

"What?" Logan said His mother placed a hand on her chest. Logan rolled his eyes because his mother was always overly dramatic. His fever probably wasn't that bad.

"You have a fever of one hundred and three point six, Honey that is really warm. You really should take these blankets of." She was about to take of his blankets when Logan grabbed them and shook his head. "But honey if you don't off then your fever will get higher." She simply stated

"Well, I feel cold mom" Logan said. She shook her head and said

"Alright, it's a good thing this happened after school and on the weekend. Now you can stay in bed and get better." She smiled at Logan and walked out of his bedroom. Really Logan had to get sick during the weekend of Carlos's party? Why couldn't he have gotten sick the weekend before or after? At least then he wouldn't be having these confused feelings or he would have already resolved his feelings and he would have been able to focus on a thing. Now he had to think about what he was feeling, he had to do his school work, and he had to get better. All of a sudden, Logan felt even more nauseous. He leaned over the side of his bed and threw up in the trash can. Disgusted with himself Logan reached over to his night stand and drank some water. He flopped back down on his bed and slowly closed his eyes. In less than a minute Logan's phone was buzzing. He picked it up and saw the James had texted him.

_Hey_Logan grabbed his phone and read James' text. He opened his phone and typed.

_What's up _Logan placed his phone down and tried to get comfortable again. To his dismay, he heard a vibrate on the nightstand. He grabbed his phone and let out a frustrated sigh.

_Nothing much. just wondering if you wanted me to pick you up tomorrow _

Logan wasn't fully thinking about Carlos's party. He was starting to feel better and as if to tell him otherwise he leaned into the trash can by his bed and threw up again. Logan placed his hand on his stomach and texted James back with the other.

_I can't go…I'm sick _

Not even minutes later he received James reply

_Aw man! Really?!_

_Yes, Really. Tell Carlos I said I'm sorry. I really wanted to go_

Logan knew that the last part was a lie. He was actually a little relieved that he didn't need to go.

_ I will. Get better soon, man_

_Okay. Thanks for understanding. And tell Carlos I really am sorry I couldn't make it_

_I will. I'm sure he'll understand. Night bro_

_Night_

Logan placed his phone on his night stand and tried to go back to sleep. He pulled up his blankets-disregarding his mother's orders-and got comfortable. As he was drifting off to sleep he saw his friends smiling at him. Somewhere deep down he knew that no matterwhat sexual orientation he was, they would still love him. Logan fell asleep with a smile on his lips and slept peacefully throughout the night.

Logan woke up late the next morning. (Late as in nine thirty late) He stood up and stretched. He was feeling a little better. he still got a little dizzy but, the nausea was already gone. He walked over to his closet and grabbed a pair of sweats and a tank top. He then walked over to his bathroom.

He was grateful because his room in had its own restroom. Therefore, he wouldn't have to walk out of his room and/or talk to his mother. He turned on the water and stepped in. He sighed in relief as the warm water hit his body. There was something about a shower that seemed to calm all of his nerves. It was the perfect time to think. Well for him it was. As he washed his hair, he thought about his current situation.

Logan couldn't really be gay. How could he be gay if he had never had a girlfriend? So, the fact that he has never been in a relationship cancels out the other option. If he has never had a girlfriend then how does he know that he doesn't like girls? Well there could be a possibility that he was bi, but THAT was just something else completely, to him. Well there was really only one way to find out. Logan needed to get Kendall out of his mind and he needed to start dating girls. He needed to know what was going on with himself. However, this plan could backfire on him. He knew it was wrong to use a girl, but he wouldn't be using her if he started to developing feelings for her. Logan already made up his mind. He would date a girl and maybe it wouldn't be that bad. Maybe she was amazing! Logan did think that girls were really attractive (with the way their hair falls down their shoulders and the way some of them had so much confidence). So what's the problem in dating one?

" Logan, are you awake?" Logan's mother had interrupted his train of thought.

" yes, mother," he responded with annoyance.

" oh good! I just want to check up on you."

Logan sighed. Why would his mother ask if he was awake if he was obviously in the shower?

" Well you can't right now; I'm in the shower!"

" Oh shush, I gave birth to you. There is nothing I haven't seen," she said laughing.

" UGH!" Logan grunted "let me at least get dresses mom. I'll be right out."

" Alrighty!"

He could practically see the smile on his mother's lips. Logan turned off the faucet and stepped out. He pulled on his sweats, grabbed his tank top, and threw it over his shoulder. He wasn't even dry yet, but he knew that if he kept his mother waiting she would be upset. Logan sighed and opened his door while towel drying his hair when he saw two figures sitting on his bed.  
"Well you don't look sick," Logan recognized that voice. He looked up and saw James and Carlos sitting on his bed.

" Yeah man you look fine," James implied.

" Well I was really sick last night."  
" but you look fine today, so can you come out tonight?" Carlos ever so casually implied.

" Guys I still get random hits of dizziness. I don't think I'm ready to party yet."

" We both know that's bullshit" James spewed.

" I'm being serious," said Logan as he pointed to his trash can. " Look in there if you don't believe me!"

The boys look at the trash can and James and Carlos let out I simultaneous noise of disgust.

" Logan, you know I have a weak stomach," Carlos said. " Why did you have to point that out?"

" I wanted you guys to believe me. Plus, I still feel a little uneasy."

James got up and placed a hand on Logan's shoulder, he looked him in the eyes and said " We believe you. It's just that you look better, so why not come to the party?"

Logan sighed, "How about we compromise."  
" What's your compromise?" Carlos was starting to sound irritated.

" Your party doesn't start till later on tonight, right?"

"Yeah and…"

" So , if I start to feel better by the time your party starts, then I'll go. If I don't, then I won't. Simple as that." Logan pulled on his shirt and crossed his arms.

Carlos hesitated for a moment. He smiled and said, "Okay. You promise?"

" I promise."

James nodded and clapped "Well if you're going to try and get better by tonight we should go and let you rest." he patted Logan on the shoulder and walked out. Carlos looked up at Logan and smiled.  
" See you later, bro."  
Logan waved bye and was grateful for the silence. He lay down on his bed and stared at his blank ceiling. He is going to this party. Maybe he could find a gal tonight. Logan smiled and closed his eyes.

Logan eventually woke up at four. He couldn't believe that he had pretty much slept all day. What a waste of a day! He could have been writing a paper, or working on something educational. Not sleeping. But on the bright side he did feel better. It was four so that meant Carlos's party was in five hours. That gives him enough time to put something good looking on and do his hair. But before he did that, he had to talk to his mother. He just knew that she was freaking out that he slept all day and was probably thinking the worst possible thing. He got up stretched with a sigh. He felt so good, rejuvenated; he had life again, and he was back to normal, like he was himself again. (But there was that small voice in the back of his head that said that this feeling would.) Logan opened his door and his nose was instantly filled with the smell of cooking meat. Tonight was steak night-one of Logan's favorites-and he was going to have to miss it. He skipped into the kitchen and looked at his mother. Her back was facing him and he could instantly tell that she was stressed. She was normally relaxed when she cooked. Logan walked to his mom and hugged her. She jumped a little but put down the spatula and hugged her son back

.  
" Are you feeling better?" she said smoothing down her son's hair. His mother had been doing this to him ever since he was a child, it always calmed him down.

" Yeah, I feel way better."

" Good, Because I want you to go to that party tonight." Logan instantly pulled away from his mother, shocked.  
" What? How do you know about that?"

She smiled and placed her hands on her hips. " Haven't I told you, I know everything."

Logan smiled, she was right. She always told him that she had eyes on the back of her head and had ears like a hawk. It scared him sometime how much she knew.

" Yeah, but tonight is steak night. Won't Dad be upset if I'm not here for dinner?"

His mother waved her hand at the nonsense. " It won't kill him if you miss one night, and you haven't hung out with your friends in a long time, so go and have fun. Live a little!"

Logan didn't know what had gotten into his mother, but he liked it. He nodded and went back to his bedroom. In there, Logan grabbed his iPod and put on shuffle. He walked over to his closet was John Legend's song Green Light started to play. Logan smiled and started to dance a little. He had a feeling this would be a good night. He looked around his closet and thought up the perfect outfit. He grabbed a white V-neck, a light brown jacket, and a pair of dark jeans. For shoes, he could just where a pair of black Nikes. He put on the outfit and smiled at himself. He felt and looked good. He just knew that all the girls would be swooning over him (Like usual). He smirked at himself. Yup, that would get them. For his hair he simply gave it a swept messy look that toped it all off. Logan felt determination build up inside of him. He grabbed his phone and called Carlos. After the second ring the line was picked up.

" What's up, man?"

Logan shook his head at Carlos. "Yo! Is James there?"

"Yeah, we're just getting ready"

"Cool, I'll be there in twenty to give you a hand." Logan could see the smile form on Carlos's face as he said that.

"Alright! See you soon."

Logan hung up the phone and looked at the time it had only taken him and hour or so to get ready; It was six. Therefore, the party didn't start for another three hours. Logan grabbed his keys, looked himself in the mirror once more, smiled, and left. Yup he felt good.

**I hope you liked this chapter! again sorry for the errors. **

**let me know what you want to happen next and I might be able to make it happen ;)**

**Review **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

**Hi everyone! Sorry I took so long to post this. It's just that school will be starting again very soon and I have been getting ready. This is the Party chapter and I am sorry if it doesn't live up to expectations but I feel really good about it. Again I had my friend Avery go over it and i hope there aren't that many spelling or grammar errors But I tried to get them all. if I didn't I am sorry. I really love hearing from you all it makes my day when I get a new I want to thank you all for reading this. So you all probably just want be to stop taking and let you read so here it goes I hope you Like it, this story is like my baby right now! haha! enjoy! **

Logan pulled up to Carlos's drive way twenty minutes later. Really, he didn't need to be there that early but he knew that Carlos would be freaking out and stressing out; making everything perfect, so why not lend him a helping hand. Everyone could use one of those. Logan turned off the car and got out. He walked up to the door (with so much swag that anyone near him would be intoxicated with it) and rang the doorbell. He heard Mr. Garcia yell at someone to answer the door, and suddenly the door was opened. Logan smiled when he saw Mrs. Garcia. Carlos's parents didn't mind him having a party; they loved the fact that Carlos had so many friends, and what better way to socialize with them then at a party. Plus, the fact that Carlos's dad was a cop made anyone who stepped foot in the house become aware of their surroundings.

"Why, Logan, don't you look handsome." Logan smiled

"Thank you, Mrs. Garcia" Logan thought it was so cool that Carlos's parents were letting him throw a party. His parents would never let him do that. Mrs. Garcia stepped aside and welcomed him inside.

"The boys are upstairs." She nodded in the direction of Carlos's room and Logan nodded.

"Thanks." He walked past her and up the stairs. With his hands in his pockets, he and went to Carlos's room. He was just about to open the door when Kendall walked out. Logan stood frozen in his tracks. He didn't know what to do. He didn't plan on running into Kendall before the party. He suddenly realized how obviously he was staring. He looked up at Kendall and was in awe. Did Kendall just wink at him? No. No he wouldn't do such a thing.

"Hey Logan." Kendall's voice was smooth and confident. And when Logan couldn't find his voice, he surely looked like an idiot.

"H-hi." Damn it, Logan, pull yourself together. Kendall patted him on the back and walked past him chuckling. What was that all about? Logan's eyes followed him as he descended down the stairs. He turned back around only to find James and Carlos looking at him confused. "What!" he yelled. They simply shook their heads and went back to doing whatever they were doing. Logan walked over to Carlos's bed and sat down. James looked at him and smiled. "What?!" Logan said now irritated.

"You look good," James said a smirk pulled at his lips

"Yeah man. You plan on snagging a pretty lady?" Logan laughed at what Carlos had just said.

"Maybe," was all Logan had said. James smiled at his friend.

"Well it's about damn time! I was starting to worry, man." James was laughing.

"Worry about what!?" Logan asked, James wouldn't suspect that he was gay right? Friends don't just assume things like that. James looked at his friend and smiled

"I was worried you hadn't grown a set of balls to ask out a girl." Carlos was nodding in agreement. "I mean, whenever a girl ever asked you out you would get this look of terror in your eyes and scare the poor thing away," James stated.

"I was never scared; I just wasn't ready yet." Logan suddenly became very interested in his hands. He felt the bed space next to him take a dip.

"Look man, we don't want to make you feel bad..." Carlos placed a hand on Logan's back "…we are just happy that you have finally built up the courage to start dating." Logan smiled at Carlos. He always knew how to make the rude comments that James made sound like something caring.

"Thanks. I think." Logan shoved Carlos and smiled. Carlos playfully punched Logan's arm.

"Okay, Enough of all the sentimental shit. Let's get ready to party!" James yelled and ran out of the room. Logan and Carlos followed behind him laughing.

XXXXXXXXXX

Logan was pacing in the living room. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He just wanted to make sure this party was perfect. This should be something that Carlos was stressing over, but Carlos was currently sitting on the couch watching TV. How can he watch TV! There was supposed to be music playing and the guests were to arrive in thirty minutes. . Logan let out an exasperated sigh and ran his fingers through his hair.

"What's got your panties in a bunch?" Logan stopped pacing and turned around. And of course Kendall was standing there with a smirk on his face. Logan's mouth went dry. Kendall looked amazing. (Well he always did) "Hello?" Logan blinked and realized that he had been staring.

"N-nothing" Logan stuttered. Which led to Kendall letting out a series of snickers.

"Dude, Relax. Everything's gonna go smoothly." Kendall walked up to Logan and placed his hand on his shoulder. The contact sent a jolt of electricity through his body

"Yeah, Logan relax. You're never going to get laid if you keep acting like that." James winked at Logan while walking into the living room. "We are expecting people soon so put on some music and relax." Logan nodded and walked over to the stereo. He plugged in Carlos's IPod and selected the playlist that he had made. He set it to shuffle and the house was instantly consumed by the party tunes. Logan could feel himself become less and less tense. But in the back of his mind he was thinking about the way that Kendall's hand had felt on his shoulder and wondered how it would feel on… Logan shook his head. He should _not _be thinking about Kendall that way. Logan took a deep breath and walked out of the living room needing some fresh air. He ignored James and Kendall as he walked out. Logan went to the front door and opened it. And to his luck, the first people were arriving. Logan could make out two girls and one guy. Logan took a deep breath and his confidence boosted up. _ Come on Logan it's time to work yo magic. _Logan smiled when he saw the faces of the girls when as they looked at him. They were literally swooning and all he had to do was give them a smirk. He almost laughed when he saw the Envy pouring through the guys face.

"Hello ladies…" They giggled and looked up at him. "Would either of you gals fancy a drink?"

"Sure" the blond one replied. Logan gave them his arms. Both ladies laced their arms with his as he strutted them to the kitchen. He smiled to himself and looked back at the guy who had a piercing look in his eyes.

"James is over there." He pointed to the living room and gave the girls his full attention. "I'm Logan by the way," he said smoothly. He heard one of the girls giggled.

"I'm Jessica." She was the blond one. Logan nodded and looked at the brunette

"And yours beautiful" Logan said with a crooked grin

"I-I'm Amy" She was shy in the most adorable way.

"Damn Logan, are you really going to take all of the pretty girls for yourself?" Logan looked up and saw Kendall. He stopped as he walked towards them. He made a beeline towards the blond and smiled down at her. "What your name pretty lady." She giggled

With a flirtatious laugh, she barely let out, "Jessica." He grasped her hand and lifted it to his lips.

"Pleasure to meet you, Jessica." Baffled by how he did it, but Kendall had both of the girls swooning over him instead. And Logan could feel himself swoon along with them. Kendall was so smooth. Logan was staring again. In return, Kendall looked up at him and winked "Would you like a drink, Jessica?"

She smiled, "Sure" She let go of Logan's arm and grabbed Kendall's. Logan watched them walk away and looked at Amy. She smiled up at him.

"Let's go get you that drink." He winked at her and led her to the kitchen. Logan grabbed Amy and himself a cup of punch.

"Thank you," She said politely. Logan was starting to feel awkward. He didn't know what to say or do, so he simply nodded. In a matter of seconds the kitchen was packed with people. Logan was going to ask Amy something when he realized she was no longer sitting in front of him. He spotted her with another guy across the room, obviously flirting. Logan sighed and walked towards the back porch. He needed some fresh air. He stepped outside and spotted the patio swing. He made his way over and sat down. The night was beautiful. The sky was clear and the moon was full. Logan started to swing back and forth slowly. He could hear the music from inside the house and felt strangely calm. Logan sighed and leaned his head on the back of the swing.

While on the verge of sleep, he heard _him_come and sit beside him.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Logan knew who it was, but he just didn't want to look at him, so he just nodded keeping his eyes closed. He felt Kendall lower himself next to him and he immediately felt warmer. "It's really nice out here." Logan smiled. Kendall was trying to make small talk.

"Yeah it is," Logan mumbled. Kendall chucked.

"You're cute." Logan froze. Kendall did_ not_ just say he was cute! Logan could feel his cheeks get warmer. "Aw, look at you. You're blushing." Kendall nudged him with his shoulder.

"Shut up," Logan whispered. He felt Kendall chuckle next to him. "You're not so bad yourself." Did he really just compliment Kendall? Logan opened his eyes and looked at Kendall. He was looking right at him. Kendall smiled.

"Well I try." Logan playfully smacked Kendall's shoulder laughing. Kendall raised his hands up in surrender "Hey, hey. I was just messing with you." They them fell into a comfortable silence, both looking up at the sky. "So…" Kendall began but then stopped. Logan looked at him and smiled. He loved the way the moon light sparked in Kendall's beautiful green eyes.

"So…what?" Logan asked. Kendall looked down at him and the atmosphere around them seemed to tense.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime." Kendall asked studying his hands intensely. Logan was both shocked by the fact that Kendall just asked him out and that for the first time since meeting him, he looked… well nervous (which was when Kendall was at his peak of adorable).

"Where would we go?" Logan asked shocked that his voice came out evenly.

"I don't know. We could go to a movie… or dinner" Yup. Kendall was asking Logan out. Logan didn't know where he got the courage or the confidence but suddenly he found himself lifting Kendall's chin and looking him straight in the eyes.

"I would love to do anything with you." Logan almost fell off the swing with the smile he was rewarded with. Logan had completely forgotten where he was and the only thing he knew was that he was in the presence of the most amazing person. Kendall leaned in and gave Logan the biggest hug and a kiss on the check.

"Why don't we go and party for a little bit." Kendall grabbed Logan's hand and dragged him inside.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Logan sighed and slowly opened his eyes. He felt something on his waist. He turned around and found Kendall behind him, arms around his waist. Logan began to panic, but somehow remembered to breathe. He looked around and realized that he was on the couch. There was no one else in the room, but it was a complete mess. Logan slowly got up off the couch making sure that Kendall didn't wake. He stood up and winced; his head was killing him. Logan looked at the clock and realized that it was nine in the morning. He slowly walked into the kitchen. Carlos was at the stove singing some Mexican song and making pancakes. Logan slid onto a stool and rested his head on his arms. Carlos turned around and smiled slyly.

"Well look who it is!" Logan looked at his friend confusion evident on his face.

"What?"

"You don't remember anything from last night, do you?" Carlos smiled. Logan was now panicked and confused.

"No..." Logan said suddenly even more aware of his surroundings. Carlos looked at his friend. He turned off the stove and made his way towards his friend.

"Well let's just say that you and Mr. Kendall certainly hit it off." Carlos was still smiling. Logan grumbled. With a chuckle, Carlos said, "Hey man, I am totally okay with it. You know…" Logan looked at his friend. The look in his eyes told him everything he needed to know. Carlos was still his friend. "We'll talk about it more later, but right now I am assuming you need a pain reliever and some water, and you probably want to know what happened." Logan simply nodded; he felt a mixture of relief and anxiety. Carlos walked back over to Logan and handed him some Advil and a glass of water. "So what do you want to know first? Do you want me to tell you how you two were totally dirty dancing, or making out?" Carlos was laughing while he said all of this. Logan hid his face in his hands.

"I didn't do any of that." Logan mumbled.

"Trust me, you did. You guys put on quite a show." Carlos was smiling. It was in that moment that Kendall decided to walk into the kitchen. He smiled at Logan and leaned in to kiss him, which Logan dogged and it ended up being a kiss on his check. He frowned, but simply sat next to Logan and placed an arm around his shoulder. Carlos gave Logan a look that said 'I told you'. Logan subtly shrugged Kendall's arm off of his shoulder.

"So Logan, are we still up for a movie and dinner tonight?" Logan just looked at Kendall, but then remembered that he had agreed to go out with Kendall. Logan looked at him and smiled

"Yes." Was all he said. He walked over to the coffee maker, poured himself a cup of coffee, and excused himself.

"Wait. I don't have your number." Logan smiled

"Ask Carlos, he'll give it to you." With that, Logan walked out of the kitchen and out of the house.

XXXXXXXXXX

When Logan got home, he was smiling. Okay so maybe he didn't need to date a girl to know for sure that he was gay. The weird this was, he was starting to accept himself a little more now. He really was. Logan got out of his car walked up to the front door. It opened before he even got there. His father was walking out with a carry-on bag. His father looked at him and smiled, "Hello, son."

"Hey dad," Logan said with confusion. "Where are you going?"

"Oh. I have to go to Ohio for a while, something for the hospital." Logan sighed. (Yup his father was leaving to save lives, something he was very proud of.)

"Alright be careful, and save some people." Logan walked past his father.

"I will. Take care of your mom for me while I'm gone" Logan smiled.

"I will dad. Have a safe flight." His father waved and got into the car and left. Yup. That was an everyday conversation with his father. He was rarely home because of his job. His father was a well-known surgeon, so he was always traveling around the country.

Logan walked in to the house and went up to his room. He walked over to his bed and sat down. Kendall was going to call or text him about the date, and he almost regretted just walking out and not making any plans. Just then his phone vibrated signaling an incoming text. Logan smiled when he saw a number he didn't recognize.

_Were still going out tonight right? K_ Logan smiled.

_Absolutely _Logan sent his simple reply.

_Okay ;) what movie do you want to watch? K_

_I don't know, Surprise me. _ Logan sent his reply and waited. It took Kendall a little longer to reply

_Okay, a surprise it will be ;) K_

_I'll see you then_

_Pick you up at six ;) Carlos gave me your address _Logan didn't reply. He simply smiled and laid down on his bed. He was going out with Kendall.

**Okay that was Chapter Three! I hope you all liked it! Let me know what you think and what you want to happen in the next chapter and I'll see what I can do! **

**okay I'm off the write chapter Four ;)**

**Review **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

_HEY guys! I know it's been a while seance I updated and I feel terrible. school has started and I am back to a busy schedule. So because I felt so bad about not updating sooner this chapter has not been edited by my Beta's and I apologize now for any grammar, spelling, and punctuation errors. This chapter is a little longer than the others and I feel okay about it. I don't know how soon I will update again but I promise I am working on it and know that the longer it takes me to update I feel horrible. Anyways I hope you all like this chapter I think it was one of those that you just need to get over with so yeah. Anyways I will stop talking and let you get to the reading. Thank you for being so patient with me and my horrible updating. :) _

* * *

Logan was in his closet trying to figure out what to wear. He knew Kendall was taking him to a movie but he didn't know where they were going for dinner. Therefore he didn't know what to wear. He didn't want to wear something too casual but he didn't want to wear something too formal. Logan ran his hand through his hair and sighed. He walked out of his closet only to find his mother sitting on his bed. She looked up at him and smiled, she patted the spot next to her and gestured Logan to sit down.

"Come here honey." Logan didn't know what was going on, but he could tell his mother wanted to talk. And when she wanted to talk there was no getting out of it. He walked over to his mother and sat down. She wrapped her arms around Logan and sighed.

"What's wrong mom?" She looked down at him and gave him a faint smile.

"Well…honey…this is a very sensitive subject to discuss…" She was holding his hand now. Logan looked at his mother and saw the look she always got when she was going to be understanding and she wanted to know what was going on. He felt himself begin to panic. What was his mother talking about? She couldn't possibly know that he might be gay right? Mothers don't just assume things like that about their kids. But then again his mother has a strange way of knowing when things are going on and she always seemed to be right. Logan's mother felt him tense up and said "Honey, you know that you can tell me anything, right?" Her eyes locked with his, her eyes were comforting.

"I know mom" Logan was looking at his feet. How could he tell his mother? He was trying to find the words to explain exactly how he was feeling, what was going on in his head. In all honesty he was still a little confused. As if knowing what Logan needed to hear his mother smiled

"You do know that your father and I will love you no matter what." With a sigh he looked up at his mother, her eyes expectant but loving and caring. How did she do it?

"Mom?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"This…well…this is very difficult to explain." Logan scratched the back of his head and wrinkled his nose. He thought he could just come out with it, but it wasn't that simple. His mother was still looking at him; she wrapped her arms around her son and rubbed his back placing a kiss on his head. Logan leaned into his mother, she smelt of lilac and Logan felt comfortable.

"Take your time honey, we have all night." Logan smiled at his mother. She was always patient and loving.

"Okay, well…um…" Logan nuzzled his head into the crook of his mother's neck and sighed "mom, I think I…um…I'm gay." Immediately Logan felt like a huge weight was lifted from his shoulders. He looked at his mother and she was smiling. Why she was smiling, he didn't know. All he cared about was the look in her eyes. The look that said I love you, that said she would always be there.

"I'm fine with that, as long as my little boy is happy then I am happy" Logan rolled his eyes but smiled. She hugged him tight. He felt like everything was going to be okay. (Maybe) "So…" she placed her hands on her lap "…Who's the lucky boy?" Logan looked at his mother wide eyed. She couldn't possibly know that.

"Who said there was a boy" Logan folded his arms across his chest and turned his head. His mother chuckled

"Honey, you haven't stopped smiling all morning. I know there's a boy." Logan smiled his mind drifting off to last night.

_Logan was sitting on the couch watching Kendall dance; he didn't know why he was staring and not getting up to join him. Logan felt his checks heat up as he looked down at his cup. When he looked back up he saw Kendall shimmying his way over to him, a mischievous smile playing on his lips. He was doing a come hither motion with his fingers that made Logan laugh. Kendall arched an eyebrow_

"_What's so funny?" _

"_Nothing." _

"_Okay, well if nothing's funny, then dance with me…" Logan smiled, next thing he knew he was on the make shift dance floor. His back was pressed to Kendall's chest. He had no idea what he was doing, as if sensing his distress Kendall leaned down towards Logan's ear and whispered "Relax" his breath sent chills down his spin making Logan visibly shake. He felt Kendall chuckle as he lowered his hands to his hips pulling him closer "feel the music…" Kendall whispered his lips grazing Logan's ear lobe…_

Logan snapped out of his day dream and looked at his mother sheepishly. She gave him a knowing smile and placed her hand on his back. The gleam in her eyes told Logan she was excited

"So…who is he?"

"His name is Kendall, and he just moved here from Minnesota" Logan sighed. His mother started to bounce on the bed next to him.

"Oh! I love that name!" Logan shook his head at the reaction he was receiving from his mother. It was like she was a teenager again.

"Yeah .He's pretty cute." His mother shrieked next to him clapping. Logan laughed at his mother; she had the biggest smile on her face.

"So, is he taking you out tonight?" Logan smiled. How did she figure these things out?

"Yeah." With a deep breath his mother seemed to calm down a little more, but was still smiling and excited.

"Where's he taking you?" Logan didn't know why he couldn't stop smiling. He checks were actually starting to hurt. (Why did Kendall have that effect on him?)

"We're going to see a movie and possibly have dinner." His mother 'ohed' he could tell she was excited, probably more than he was.

"When is he coming to pick you up?"

"At six" Logan sighed, this all still felt like a dream to him. It couldn't possibly be real.

"Oh, well that gives us enough time to prepare" She stood up and grabbed Logan by the hand "let's go get you a new outfit." Logan laughed.

"Can I get my sweater first?" he said chuckling

"Go ahead, I have to change real quickly and then we can go." Logan laughed as his mother left his room practically skipping.

* * *

Logan was still trying to figure out what just happened between him and his mother. Maybe what sent him back was the total enthusiasm his mother had with his new 'discovery'. It was like she already knew and was just waiting for him to tell her. Logan looked over to his mother she was driving them to the mall humming some song he didn't know.

They parked the car and walked into the mall, it was crowded as usual. Logan didn't really understand the whole point of going to the mall. He had plenty of cloths in his closet; actually there were a couple of things that he was sure he has never worn. But this was something his mother wanted to do and he was NOT going to tell her anything. He just put a smile on his face and went along with it. His mother pulled him into an H&M absolutely beaming at her son. Logan stifled a groan. He really didn't shop at these kind of stores, he normally shopped at Target or sears but never at these so called hip trendy places. Money was never the problem he just preferred something simple and kind of stylish. His mother was already going through the racks of clothing. She had a couple of shirts and other items. Logan smiled at the enthusiasm his mother possessed. He walked over to his mother and grabbed a couple shirts.

"Okay" his mother breathed out "go try these on." His mother handed him the cloths and all but shoved him into a dressing room.

An hour later Logan had an outfit. a black long sleeve button shirt and a pair of navy colored pants. He buttoned up the shirt and pulled the sleeves up to his elbows. With a pair of simple shoes this outfit was perfect. The exact words his mother said. His mother went to pay for the cloths. He admitted the outfit was a little too formal for a movie, but he would do anything to have his mother smiling.

After stopping for some frozen yogurt, and some mother son bonding time Logan and his mother made their way back home; Kendall wouldn't be there for two more hours so Logan decided to do some homework. He walked up to his bedroom and pulled out everything he needed. Because almost all his classes were advanced he had extra work to do. For English he had to write a five paged essay on The Great Gatsby. That was a really easy assignment in Logan's mind. He could easily have this paper done in an hour. Logan turned on his laptop and waited for it to boot up. After everything was ready to go he opened iTunes and played some music. He then opened word and started writing his paper.

An hour later, Logan was still writing his paper. He was so consumed with making the paper perfect that he didn't notice when James and Carlos walked in. Logan felt a pair of hands land on his shoulders and he yelped in fright. He spun around to see Carlos and James laughing

"Man! You should have seen your face." James yelled. As much as he loved his friends he didn't appreciate how they would just sneak up on him and scare the shit out of him. They could have knocked. Logan glared at his two best friends.

"_That_ was not necessary." James continued to laugh.

"Yeah it was. Dude you're to serious. Sometimes you need a little scare to loosen you up." James patted Logan's back.

"Logan, why are you going homework before a date?" Carlos asked

"Because I didn't have anything else to do." Carlos sighed shaking his head.

"Dude, you're supposed to relax before a date."

"Well doing homework is my way of relaxing" Logan snapped.

"Obviously not." James implied. Logan rolled his eyes and looked at the clock. It was five that gives him an hour to get ready. James noticed him looking at the clock

"So, when is lover boy going to be here?" Logan let out an irritated groan. James was slowly starting to get on his nerve.

"Six" Carlos and James looked at the clock.

"Well if you want to make yourself look decent I suggest you start getting ready now." Logan looked at his friends and nodded. He walked to his closet grabbed his cloths and walked to the bathroom. He took a quick shower and got dressed. After he was dressed, he did the same messy but put together hairstyle. Logan looked himself over once more before stepping out of his restroom. James was reading a sports magazine while Carlos was throwing a ball up and down. Logan cleared his throat

"So, how do I look?" he did a little spin and looked at his friends. Both were smiling at him. James was smirking

"If I was gay, I'd do you." He said with a shrug. It was comments like that that made Logan love James. He smiled and looked at Carlos, he was nodding in agreement. Logan looked at the clock; he still had enough time to have a small talk with his best friends. He walked over to his desk chair and sat down. He pulled on his shoes and tied the laces.

"So, are you nervous?" Carlos asked

"Not really, I don't think it's sunk in yet. This is all still really new to me." Carlos gave him and understanding nod.

"So, you're not sure how you feel?" James asked. Logan looked at his friend and thought about it for a while.

"I don't fully understand what I am feeling right now. I mean I don't think girls are disgusting but there's just something about a guy that does things to me, I just feel different about them." James nodded taking in every word that Logan was saying and trying to figure things out himself. Carlos was laying on his stomach listening, giving Logan his full attention.

"Okay, so are you going to try dating a girl to see for sure how you feel? Or are you going to stick with guys?" James asked. Logan looked at his friend trying to be patient. Logan shrugged

"That's what I have been trying to figure out." Carlos nodded again

"How about this, if this date with Kendall doesn't completely blow your mind, then try and see if a date with a girl can be any different." James implied. Logan considered that

"That isn't something I thought about." James had a point. He shouldn't give up on girls completely. If this date with Kendall didn't go well and if he wasn't asked to go on a second date then he would try and go out with a girl. Who knows things could go differently. Carlos was staring to get a worried expression on his face. "What's wrong Carlos?"

"Nothing, I just want to make sure that while you are trying to figure out how you truly feel that you don't hurt people as you go on." Carlos said "these are people with hearts that might fall for you and you could easily break their heart." And here was Carlos being the kind and compassionate person. This was defiantly a lot to think about. But it would have to wait because Kendall would be arriving in about eighteen minutes.

"Okay, well I'll think about what you guys have said later. But right now I need to go downstairs and wait for my date." Logan stood up grabbed his phone and his wallet. James and Carlos got up to leave.

"Have fun" Carlos said

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." James said with a wink. Logan laughed and ushered his friends out of his room. He turned off the light and they walked downstairs. Logan's mother was sitting on the couch and looked up at the boys. She smiled at them

"Long time no see boys." They laughed

"Hey Mrs. Mitchell" Carlos and James said in unison. She laughed

"Are you boys on your way out?" Logan rolled his eyes at his mother, good way to state the obvious mom.

"Yeah, we don't want to be the reason Logan stays home from his date." James said with a smile. Logan's mother gave a nod

"Okay, well drive safe, and you are both welcome anytime." She gave them a smile and turned her attention back onto the television. Logan walked his friends to the door. They waved bye and Logan closed the door. He looked at the time and he leaned his head against the door. Kendall would be there in ten minutes. What was he going to do for ten minutes? Logan took a deep breath and walked over to sit next to his mother. She was watching so TV show called untold stories of the ER. It was by far her favorite show. Logan tuned into the TV show. They were looking over a baby whose father claims that she has worms in between her finger. The doctors were starting to think the man was lying because every time the man calls the doctors over to look there is nothing there. Logan looked at the time and sucked in his breath. Kendall would be there in five minutes. His mother placed a hand on his knee and gave him a reassuring smile. "Everything will be fine" Logan smiled at his mother and nodded. The TV show was on commercial. Logan looked at the clock it was six. He heard a knock on the door and took in a deep breath. His mother mouthed 'go' and pushed him off the couch. Logan straightened his clothes and walked over to the door. He placed his hand on the handle and took in another deep breath before he opened the door.

Logan wasn't expecting Kendall to look so amazing. (I mean Kendall always looks great but damn). Kendall looked at Logan and gave the boy a warm smile. Logan's mouth went dry. This was probably awkward but he simply had no words to say.

"Hello beautiful" Kendall's voice was smooth. Logan felt himself melt at the sound of his voice.

"H-hi" Damn it Logan! Pull yourself together. Why are you always stuttering when you are about to talk to Kendall? Kendall gave and amused smile

"You ready to go?" The way he was looking at Logan sent a chill down his spine. Logan swallowed and attempted a smile.

"Yes." Logan meant for that yes to come out clearly with no flaw. But it came out in a whisper. Kendall smiled. He offered Logan his arm. When Logan slipped his arm through Kendall's, he leaned into the smaller boy. Kendall's breathe hot on his ear.

"You going to tell you mom we're leaving." He then placed a kiss above his ear and the feeling was electric. Logan shuddered.

"M-mom, I'm leaving." Logan said, and to his surprise his voice came out evenly. Except for the small stutter. Logan heard his mother yell from the living room

"Alright! Be back by eleven." Kendall gave a smile and lead Logan out of the house.

Kendall's car was parked on the side walk. When Logan saw the car he stopped dead in his tracks. Kendall looked at Logan worried

"What's wrong?" he asked, Logan new he was probably over reacting but still

"N-nothing, um, what kind of car is that?" he asked. Kendall smiled

"1965 ford Mustang, Restored it myself." Logan looked over at Kendall surprised. Kendall looked very proud of himself. He took Logan's hand and walked him over to the passenger seat opening the door for him. Logan felt his checks heat up as he stepped into the car. Kendall shock his head "So cute" he chuckled, Logan felt his face get warmer. Kendall walked around the car and got into the driver's seat. Once he sat down he turned on the car and pulled away from the curb. Before he completely started to drive Kendall reached for Logan's hand and winked at him. He returned his focus on the road and began to drive. Logan didn't know what this Guy had with winking but he did know that Kendall looked real sexy when he did it. When Logan finally got enough courage to speak again he didn't really know what to say so he said the first thing on his mind.

"So, what movie are we going to watch?" Logan may have been able to talk but his voice still came out shaky. Kendall looked at him and smiled

"It's a surprise…"

* * *

_okay well that was chapter four! I hope you all liked it! I am working on chapter Five right now and I hope to have it up soon, But my school work comes first and then i can do all the writing and updating I want._

_Thank you for reading!_

_let me know what you think and what you want to happen in the next chapter and I will see what I can do! _

_Review! :) _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

_Hey guys! Oh my gosh! I know it took me forever to update and I feel horrible! I have been thinking about it every single day and because it's taking so long to update I decided to post this with out my BETA's edits once again. I went over it a couple times and I hope I caught most of the mistakes But I apologize in advanced for any Grammar,Punctuation, and spelling errors. I don't know when I will have the next chapter posted. School has officially decided to give me loads and loads of homework and I have to make sure all of that is finished before I write, and I feel bad about it. I want to thank you guys for all the favs ,follows , and reviews. they really make my day. Thank you all for being so patient with my updating. You are all truly amazing! As far as this chapter goes I hope you like it. Thank you and I love you! oh and I would like to thank my BETA's Emily and Avery for encouraging my to write this and taking their time to go over my work when I ask . i'll stop and let you all read! Enjoy the date!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or anything familiar.**

* * *

Slowly Kendall began to pull into a parking lot. Logan's eye's widened. No, Kendall wouldn't bring him here. Sure enough when Kendall turned the car left Logan's heart skipped. Kendall brought him to a drive in. The fact that Logan had never been to a drive in was already making the date amazing. Logan looked over at Kendall and smiled. As if on cue Kendall looked at Logan and smiled back his green eye sparkling.

"Surprise." Logan shook his head and laughed.

"What's so funny?" A smile pulling on his lips.

"Nothing. Just the way you said surprise." Kendall arched his eyebrow and put on a mock hurt expression and placed his hand on his chest.

"Are you saying that I can't sound enthusiastic? Because I assure you there is more from where that came from." Kendall smiled

"Oh really?" Logan raised his eye brows. (Was he really flirting with Kendall?) Logan looked into Kendall's eyes as a mischievous smile formed on his lips

"Really" Kendal voice had lowered and came out like a growl. Logan looked down at his hands as he felt himself blush. Kendall unbuckled his seat belt and he felt himself panic. (What was Kendall going to do?) "Come on, let's go get some popcorn and some snacks" Logan looked up and smiled. He got out of the car and waited for Logan to get out. When he stepped out of the car Kendall reached for Logan's hand and began to walk to the concession stand. He knew that he should just take a deep breath and relax but the truth was that all these feelings were so new. The way his fingers interlaced with the other boys perfectly or how their shoulders would brush as they walked, but what really got to him was the flutter he got in his stomach whenever Kendall would look at him or laugh -god his laugh- how was a seventeen year old supposed to deal with these emotions? Logan quickly glanced at Kendall and smiled, how did he get so lucky? Here he was with the most gorgeous person he's ever met and he had to be dreaming. He felt Kendall give his hand a squeeze. He looked up to find Kendall's green eyes staring down at him; his heart gave a little flutter. Logan hadn't realized that they had reached the concession stand and that Kendall had already ordered the food. Logan felt his cheeks flush red. "What do you want to drink?" Logan shook his head trying to clear his mind.

"Um…a sprite sounds good." His voice barely came out above a whisper. Kendall smiled.

"Okay" he turned towards the female working at the counter. Logan couldn't help but notice how she giggled when Kendall gave her the money. And of course Kendall being the beautifully wonderful guy he was gave her a breath taking smile. Logan looked up at the boy and took in his features. He looked at his jaw line, his cheek bones, his nose, his beautiful green eyes, and finally he looked at his lips. His lips looked soft and perfectly kissable. "You know, it's not nice to stare." Logan snapped out of whatever he had just had and focused on reality and Kendall. He looked at the boy's face. He was smirking.

"S-sorry" Kendall chuckled shaking his head.

"You are absolutely adorable." Before Logan had time to decipher what Kendall had just said Kendall handed him the popcorn and various candies. "Here help me take these back to the car." Logan got a secure hold of the things in his hand and began to follow behind Kendall. Which turned out to be a big problem. He didn't know if Kendall knew that he was staring at his ass but he was sure he had an inkling of the knowledge because he was swaying his hips and he would occasionally look back at Logan and wink. Logan just wanted to pass out. Why was Kendall being such a tease?

By the time they reached the car the sun was finally setting and Logan's heart beat was racing. Kendall opened his side of the door and smiled widely at him. Logan took a shaky step towards the car he felt a hand on the small of his back; the touch sent a bolt of electricity up his spine. Kendall chuckled deeply

"Relax" Logan lowered himself into the passenger seat and tried to ignore the look in Kendall's eyes. He placed the candies next to the drinks and placed the popcorn on his lap. Kendall got into the Driver's seat and smiled over at Logan. "So…you want to know what movie we're watching?" Logan was confused as a sly look formed on Kendall's face.

"s-sure" Kendall chucked

"Do you really want to know what we're watching?" Kendall raised an eyebrow

"U-um…yes?" Kendall craned his neck a mischievous glint in his eyes; he leaned forward so that he was merely inches away from Logan's lips. Kendall's breath was warm and Logan's heart was beating so hard he thought it was going to jump out of his chest. Kendall smiled

"Well, you're going to have to wait." He pulled back and smiled. Logan was shocked. He wanted to smack Kendall for making him nervous.

"Really? You're not going to tell me?" Logan was surprised by how steady his voice came out. Kendall nodded and reached over for some popcorn. Before he could get any Logan pulled it away from him and glared. "No. you don't get any popcorn." Logan wanted to smack himself for acting so childish.

"Oh really?"

"You can only have some if you tell me what we're watching." Logan stated. Kendall arched an eyebrow and smiled.

"Fine. I can wait. Besides the movies going to start in a couple minutes." Logan then placed the popcorn back on his lap and focused on the movie trailers that were currently playing. He was too distracted by the current trailer that he was too late to react to Kendall grabbing a handful of popcorn. Logan looked over at Kendall angrily only to see the other boy laughing. Logan huffed

"You were supposed to wait."

"Oh come on, have some fun." Just then some popcorn hit him on the head. He looked up at Kendall and saw him giving him a challenge. Logan reached into the popcorn and threw a handful at Kendall. The blond laughed and threw some more popcorn at Logan. Logan threw his head back a chuckled. They were acting like little kids. Kendall placed his hand on his stomach and laughed.

"See" he said between a laugh "that was fun"

"Yeah" Logan's stomach hurt from all the laughing. Kendall placed a hand on his shoulder and pointed toward the screen. The title of the movie was on the screen; they were going to watch Spiderman. Logan just shook his head smiling. He should have figured. He had nothing against Spiderman he was just more of a batman kind of person. "Spiderman" he said with a nod

"Yeah, he's my favorite." Logan smiled as a child like expression formed on Kendall's face. Logan looked at the screen as the movie was just starting. Kendall reached for some popcorn and this time Logan didn't pull it away. Logan was staring blankly at the screen when he felt and arm around his shoulder. He took in a deep breath and tried not to think about Kendall's arm on his shoulder. Kendall leaned in, his breath hot on Logan's ear "relax, I don't bite." Logan looked into the blonds green eyes, but was taken aback by the sly look in them. Logan took a deep breath and leaned back. Kendall had his hand on his shoulder and was trailing his finger aimlessly around his arm. The movement made his shiver. Kendall reached for the candies and opened them he offered some to Logan. But he stuck with the popcorn.

"Hey Logan" Logan looked up at Kendall

"Yes?"

"You want to sit on the hood; we'll have a better view of the screen and you know…we could cuddle." Logan smiled

"Sure." Kendall smiled and reached into the back seat he pulled out a blanket. Kendall stepped out of the car and climbed onto the hood of the car. Logan stepped out and just looked at Kendall.

"Well come on, I can't cuddle with myself." Kendall patted the spot next to him and smiled. Logan climbed onto to the hood and settled in next to Kendall. Kendall placed his arm around Logan's waist and pulled him in closer. Logan was a little stiff at first but then he relaxed and rested his head on Kendall's shoulder letting out a content sigh. Kendall placed his head onto of Logan's and breathed out happily.

* * *

When Logan woke up he felt cold, except for the warmth that was pressed along his side. He breathed out and nuzzled his head in to the nook of Kendall's neck. Wait. Kendall's neck. His yes immediately shot open. He lifted his head up slightly and looked around himself. He was curved around Kendall's body with his arm lying across his stomach. No. this was to close, he can't let himself get too comfortable. He was about to take his arm off of Kendall when the other boy placed his hand onto of his own.

"You know you're really cute when you sleep." Logan looked up into his beautiful green eyes, the way the other boy was staring at him made him freeze. Kendall's eyes drifted down to his lips licking his own. Logan took in a shuddering breath. Was this is? Was he going to kiss Kendall and actually remember it? Kendall leaned in stopping to ask permission silently. When Logan didn't answer he took it as permission. Before he knew it Kendall's lips were pressed on his own. Soft and warm and amazing. Kendall placed his hand on the back of Logan's head and pulled him in closer. His body was acting on its own accord. His hand drifted up into Kendall's soft blond hair and his lips responded to the kiss. The feeling was electrifying. Kendall took his bottom lip in between his teeth and pulled on it as a soft moan escaped Logan's lips before he could stop it. Kendall attached his lips back on his own and kissed him with more force, lying him down and climbing on top of him. His tongue probing on his lips asking him to open his mouth, slowly Logan parted his lips as Kendall's tongue slipped in exploring his mouth. Logan ran his hands through Kendall's hair pulling at it softly eliciting a soft moan from him. Kendall pulled away from his lips with a soft pop, only to kiss down along his jaw, and down to his neck. He bent his head back to give him better access when something cold splashed onto his face causing Kendall to break away and glare at whoever had spilt soda all over them.

"Fucking fags! Get out of here you dumb shits!" Logan looked over to his side to see a group of jocks surrounding them about ready to beat them to death. Logan placed a hand on Kendall's shoulder.

"Aw, come on, I know you enjoyed the show…" Kendall said sarcastically. He eyed one of the jocks who shifted uncomfortably.

"No one wants to see you fags mess around! Leave before we beat the shit out of you both." Kendall stepped off of the car and walked over to the controller of the group. Logan slid off the car and leaned against it fearing for his and Kendall's safety. Kendall stepped up closer to the boy and whispered in his ear. Logan could barely hear what Kendall was saying. But whatever it was it made the boy stiffen and look around nervously. When Kendall stepped back a wicked grin was on his face. "C-come on guys. Let's go" he started to walk away when one of the other boys stepped forward and looked ready to beat down on someone.

"We can just leave and not beat them up a little." He cracked his knuckles and was stepping forward.

"Yes we can! Just leave them the fuck alone. We'll let this go as a warning." The others looked at the main boy confused, but with a grunt they all tuned around and left one of them shouting

"Take that fucking whore of yours home you fucking fag." Logan tensed up; he didn't like this he didn't like this at all.

He was shaking by the time Kendall turned to face him. When he saw the horror that was on Logan's face he stepped forward and placed his hands around his waist pulling him in for a hug. Logan stiffened and Kendall rubbed his back. "Hey…it's okay. Everything's going to be okay." He nodded and placed his head on Kendall's shoulder. He felt empty. He had just had an amazing moment with Kendall only to have it ruined by some homophobic assholes who couldn't ignore that fact that they were spending some quality time together and caring for each other. And they though it was okay to mess with his life. It also didn't help that he was still new to all this. And the fact that people were already treating him this way only made his stomach twist and turn. To top it all off his new shirt was sticky and ruined. Kendall was still holding him, rubbing his back and whispering sweet nothing ness into his ear. Logan took in a little breath and pulled away. "Everything is going to be okay." Kendall placed his hands on his shoulders and leaned in, kissing him softly. The kiss was sweet and soft and made his knees buckle. Kendall chuckled and pulled the door open. "Why don't we go get something quick to eat?" Logan looked down at his shirt and grimaced.

"I can't get out of the car with this shirt. It's ruined." Kendall looked at his shirt and smiled. He reached into the back and pulled out a bag.

"Here" he handed Logan a simple V-neck. Logan got into the car with the shirt in his lap. Kendall was still standing there looking at him.

"Um" Logan stuck out his finger and gestured for him to turn around. Kendall rolled his eyes but did as he was told. Logan quickly unbuttoned his shirt and took if off along with his undershirt. He quickly pulled on the shirt which fit him a little loosely but it would do. He cleared his throat and Kendall turned around, his eyes darkened when he looked at Logan. Logan shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Kendall looked him up and down licking his lips. "Um K-Kendall, can we go now?" the blond nodded his head seeming to break out of his trance and closed his door. He walked around the car and got in. he started the car and pulled out of their parking spot. "So, um where are we going?"

"Nowhere special, just to a pizza parlor and then taking you home" Logan nodded his head and looked out the passenger side window. He hadn't noticed that they were on the freeway driving by the beach. Ventura might not be the most popular city but it was a really beautiful beach city. They passed by the pier and got of the exit towards downtown.

Downtown was crowded with people enjoying the night. Talking, laughing and just having a good time. Kendall pulled into a parking spot in front of a pizza restaurant. He turned off the engine and got out of the car. He walked around the front of the car and opened Logan's door. Logan smiled sheepishly and stepped out of the car. Kendall closed the door and placed a hand on the small of his back leading him towards the pizza parlor.

When Kendall opened the door Logan's mouth began to water. He hadn't realized he was hungry till now. A young blond waitress came over and led them to a booth. He sat down across from Kendall who was smiling up at the waitress. She giggled and pulled out a pen and paper.

"What can I get you guys to drink?" even though she was addressing the both of them she was only looking at Kendall. Something was rising up in the pit of his stomach. Why was he feeling this way? Kendall obviously wasn't interested in her. But the look on the blonds face proved otherwise. He was smiling up at her fondly. Giving her his full attention and it made Logan's stomach twist into a big not.

"I'll have water please" Kendall's voice was smooth and luring the girl giggle as she took his order. Just then Kendall looked over at Logan.

"O-oh, um, I'll have a coke, thanks" the girls smile disappeared as she took his order and looked back at Kendall

"I'll have your drinks over in a bit." With a nod she turned on her heals and headed over to the kitchen, not forgetting to add a little sway to her hips. Logan scoffed and looked at the pizza options, suddenly not that hungry. He was trying his hardest not to show his discomfort and annoyance. He felt himself sit up taller and hold the menu directly in front of his face. Logan barely had time to scan over the menu before it was snatched out of his hands and Kendall was looking it over. He huffed and leaned into the table.

"So, what pizza topping do you want." He looked over the menu and over at Logan. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"M'not that hungry." And it was at that moment that the waitress decided to come back over to the table. Placing Logan's drink in front of him and handing Kendall his water. He smiled up at the girl looking at her name tag

"Thank you Jo." Her checks flushed and she shakily pulled out her pen and note pad.

"Are you guys ready to order?" Kendall looked over at Logan who just shrugged his shoulders. Kendall smiled up at the girl

"We'll have a large Veggie lover's pizza on thin crust, please." The girl apparently named Jo scribbled down the order and beamingly smiled at Kendall

"Will that be all?" for the first time she was there she looked over at Logan who simply nodded yes. She smiled back down at Kendall who nodded his head as well. "Alright, I'll be back with your order soon." She gave a final nod and turned on her heals swaying her hips as she handed the order to the chef and walked to another table. Logan mumbled something under his breath and took a drink from his cup. When he looked up it was to see Kendall staring straight at him, His green eyes searching his face. Logan Cleared his throat and looked around the pizza parlor. All of a sudden his eyes landed on the arcade suddenly feeling childish. Kendall followed his gaze and smiled.

"You want to go in there after we're done eating?" Logan looked at Kendall and nodded. The other boy laughed "its okay if you want to go into the arcade, no one will make fun of you." Logan nodded his head and kept silent. "It'll be fun, we can have a little competition and see who can win the most games, but we both know who's going to win." He stated smugly

"Oh really?"

"Yes really, you won't stand a chance." Kendall smiled wickedly, Logan scoffed.

"We'll see…" Logan looked over at Kendall smugly. There was no way in hell he was going to let him win. He had to win it wasn't even a question.

"Okay, well what does the winner get?" Logan thought this over a little bit.

"Well what do you want?" Logan folded his hands on top of the table and looked at Kendall. Kendall tilted his head to the side thinking about possible prizes. His eye lit up when he came to a conclusion. Logan rested his head on his hand a looked at him patiently.

"How about winner takes the other out on another date?" He looked at Logan and smiled. Logan nodded

"But, how does someone lose? In the end we'll end up going on another date." Logan was smiling as he came to the realization. Kendall wanted to go out with him again. This wasn't just a onetime thing. Kendall nodded his head as he saw the imaginary light bulb moment Logan just had.

"Fine" Just then the waitress came back setting the pizza in the middle of the table and turned towards Kendall.

"Anything else I can get you?" Kendall shook his head

"No thank you" the girl nodded disappointedly and walked away.

* * *

After the were finished eating Kendall paid for dinner and gave Logan a knowing look. Logan smiled and walked over to the arcade. When he got there he pulled out a five dollar bill and bought some tokens. He then walked over to one of the driving games waiting for Kendall. Shortly after he sat down Kendall fell into the seat next to him. "It's on Mitchell!" he placed the amount of tokens into the game Logan also doing the same. After the Chose what car they wanted and all the special effects they choose a track and the race was about to start.

"Prepare to lose knight!" Logan looked at the screen right when the go sign appeared. Logan cursed and slammed on the gas pedal. Kendall was already in first place and Logan was close behind him. Kendall was laughing next to him. This only fueled Logan's anger. He had to win. It wasn't an option. All of a sudden he passed Kendall up. The blond wasn't far behind him trying to regain his spot as number one. To distracted by the way Kendall was pouting his lip he missed a turn and crashed into a wall. "Fuck!" Kendall laughed as he regained his spot in lead. By the time Logan reversed and was back on the track Kendall had already won the race Logan coming in fifth place. He slammed his fist against the steering wheel. Kendall was laughing his hand on his stomach

"Dude! You should totally see you face right now!" Kendall laughed trying to regain his composure.

"Ha. Ha. Best out of three wins." Logan practically growled. Kendall looked at him a look of determination taking over his features. They shook hands and walked over to the air hockey table.

The game lasted a whole ten minutes but Kendall had won that game as well. Logan sighed and slammed his hand on the table. Kendall was looking at him smugly arms crossed. Logan looked up at Kendall and shook his head.

"How do you win? Right when I am about to win you decide to like go ninja and win…" Logan ran a hand threw his hair and shook his head

"I'm just lucky" Kendall smirked. He walked over to Logan and placed his arm around his waist. The touch sent a chill down his spin shuddering visibly. "I think I should take you home now. I don't want your mom getting bad first impression on me." Logan nodded. Kendall led him out the pizza parlor and towards the car hand still lying softly on the small of his back. He opened the door for Logan and he stepped into the car smiling fondly. This night has gone by better then he thought it would. Of course he wished the moment at the drive in hadn't happened but if he just erased what had happened and what was said that was by far the most perfect first date. Logan smiled as he realized that it still wasn't completely over. Kendall walked around the front of the car and stepped inside. Once he reversed out of the parking spot and was on the freeway heading towards Logan's house he reached over and grabbed the smaller boy's hand, intertwining their fingers and he drove. Logan let out a content sigh as they fell into a comfortable silence, with only the radio on.

A couple minutes later Kendall pulled up in front of his house and turned off the engine, letting go of Logan's hand so they could get out, Kendall came around the car placed his hand on his back, leading him towards the front door. They stopped in front of the door and simply looked into each other's eyes. Kendall smiled down at him

"I had fun" Logan smiled up at Kendall

"As did I" Kendall chuckled

"Have I told you how adorable you are" it wasn't a question but it still made Logan's checks flush. Before he had time to process what was happening Kendall's lips were on his moving in a slow sensational way. Logan placed his hand on the back of Kendall's neck deepening the kiss. Their lips moving simultaneously, almost too soon Kendall pulled away and smiled down at him. "Good night beautiful" he then leaned down and placed a lingering kiss on Logan's check and turned to walk away smiling. Logan stood there his hand on his lips frozen. Just then his mother opened the door and gave him a knowing smile pulling him inside ready to hear about the whole thing.

* * *

_okay guys that was chapter five! Did you like it? I hope you did. I am working on chapter six right now but I don't know when I will have is up. As I said before I have school and it's very demanding. I am hoping to have it up soon but I cant make any promises. I love you all! thank you for reading and being amazing! _

_let me know what you think will happen next. _

_review! Love you! _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6:

_Hey Guys! Here is another update! I know it took me forever to update and I will explain everything in this Massive authors note. So lets start with the big one SCHOOL! school is starting to give me piles and piles of homework and projects and studying and I find myself with very little time to do anything. I am so sorry i haven't updated faster I feel horrible about it, and it doesn't help that i got an idea for another story that i can write, and I really want to start, BUT i will finish this one before I even start that one so no worries. I want to thank you guys for your support and for reading and being so very patient with me and my crazy schedule. I don't really know how long this story will be, I had everything all planed out and then the story line changed a lot so we'll see how far this goes. I want to let you all know that this chapter was really hard for me to write as you can see that it is way longer than all of my other ones about fourteen pages. This chapter was kind of one that I had to get out there and I don't really know how I feel about it. so I hope you like it. Okay so I was talking to my amazing BETAs and we decided that I will update once a month because we are all so busy with school that that just works. I will see if I can update more but i can really only promise one update a month. But we also agreed that whenever we have a break we would try to update another chapter so we'll see how that goes. Okay so now about the story and this chapter, So for the story I have made the school bell schedule and Logans class schedule if you want that just let me know and I will put them up so you guys can know what's going on. I don't know how you guys feel but let me know if you want me to describe things more and go more into depth with things, I will try to do my best with that. oh there will be a mention of new characters in this story, I hope you like it. There is some Spanish involved in this chapter the translations will be at the bottom of the page. Okay I am almost done with this huge authors note. I just wanted to ask you if you guys could please leave reviews about what you think will happen, what you think could be better, and what you think was amazing. LOL. Last but not least I want to thank my amazing BETAs Emily and Avery for editing and helping me when i am stuck. Okay well I think i am done, i will shut up and let you all read. Hope you like it! :) _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or anything familiar.**

* * *

After his mother closed the door Logan leaned against it and smiled. Could the night have gone any better? His eyes were closed as he was replaying the whole thing. The light touches, the kisses, the way Kendall stood up as the protector and the comforter. Logan leaned his head against the door no doubt smiling like a fool.

"I take it the date went well?" his mother asked. He had forgotten she was there. He opened his eyes and looked down at her. She looked into his eyes and smiled up at him as she placed a hand on his arm and led him to the living room. Logan looked at the clock to see that it was exactly eleven o'clock.

"Mom, it's late. Shouldn't I be going to bed?" his mother sat down on the couch and motioned for him to sit across from her. His mother smiled and placed a hand on his knee.

"My son just had his first date; I don't care if I'm exhausted tomorrow, I am going to hear everything." Logan looked at his mother and smiled. He sighed and fell backwards into the sofa.

"Mom, he's amazing." he opened his eyes and looked up to the ceiling smiling ear to ear. "He was such a gentleman, and he took me to a drive in, and paid for everything, and he defended us-" his mother cut him off.

"How did he defend you?" Oh no, Logan couldn't tell her about the assholes who had been horribly rude and almost ruined the entire date. Logan looked at his mother and thought of something quickly.

"Oh! I just meant… that… I can just tell by the way he acts that he would never let anyone hurt me..." yep. That could work. Logan looked at his mother and watched as uncertainty passed through her features. He could tell that she could see right through it. But instead of nagging him about it she let it pass and a smile quickly replaced her frown.

"Okay, where did he take you for dinner?" Logan smiled once more but not like he had been before he had to lie to his mother.

"He took me to the pizza parlor downtown. I know it's not the fanciest place ever but we had so much fun. Mom, he is just amazing!" She smiled and patted his knee.

"Well, I am happy you had a great time honey." She stood up and looked around the living room." I think we should get our rest now. After all you do have school tomorrow and I have to go to the hospital." Logan looked at his mother confused.

"You're working tomorrow?" Logan was surprised because his mother had stopped working a while ago, why was she working again? She just smiled and yawned.

"Yeah, I miss it, having to make quick decisions, always being on the top of everything. And the doctors and nurses in the ER would really like to have me back, so I figured why not?" Logan smiled at his mother, he was happy that she would finally be doing something that she absolutely loves, which is saving people's lives.

"Alright, well, goodnight mom." She smiled and pulled Logan in for a really big hug.

"I love you son, don't you ever forget that sweetheart." Logan placed his head on his mother's shoulder and sank into her embrace.

"Love you too, mom." She placed a kiss on his head and let go of him.

"Okay now go get some sleep." Logan smiled at his mother and went up to his bedroom.

Once in his bedroom Logan walked over to his closet and grabbed a pair of sweats and a tank top. He walked into the bathroom and smiled as he took a look at himself in the mirror. A second later he turned around and turned on the faucet, letting the warm water fall to the floor. He pulled down his pants and boxers and then realized he was still wearing Kendall's shirt. His mother hadn't asked him about the shirt and he was grateful for it. He then pulled the shirt over his head and placed it on the bathroom counter before walking over to the shower. The warmth of the water had fogged up the mirrors and the window. He stepped into the water and sighed. He felt the warm water run down his body and instantly felt better. He leaned his head against the shower tiles and thought about the night's events. He smiled whenever he thought of the soft kisses that they had shared, and blushed when he thought of the kiss on the car. Just then Logan's body tensed when he thought about what those boys had said. How could people be so cruel? He hadn't realized that he began to cry. All he wanted was to be happy and have someone there that would love him. He didn't want to have to worry about his, or the person he cared for's safety. Maybe following his heart would only lead to him and his loved one getting hurt. Why was this so hard? He wants to be with Kendall, he really does, but he doesn't want to get hurt. Maybe if he just ignored how he felt about Kendall and started dating a girl then everything would be just fine and he wouldn't have to deal with all the 'homophobic's' and he could live life peacefully. Logan felt his knees give out as he slid to the shower floor. He pulled his knees up to his chest and began to cry. Why did the world not like the fact that he was happy? Now he has to pretend to like someone when he really didn't. Logan stood up shakily and grabbed his towel after he turned off the water. He quickly dried himself off and pulled on his sweats and tank top. He just walked over to his bed and let himself fall asleep before he could think about it anymore.

* * *

The next morning Logan's alarm went off and he groggily steeped out of bed. He waked over to his closet and grabbed a simple shirt and jeans before walking in to the bathroom and pulling on his clothes. He then grabbed his tooth brush and began to brush his teeth.

After he rinsed his mouth he looked up into the mirror and nearly fell backwards. His eyes were red and blotchy, like he had been crying all night. Just then all of last night's events came back to him and he understood why. He splashed cold water on his face and quickly brushed and styled his hair. He walked out of the bathroom and over to his desk. He grabbed his backpack and walked out of the bedroom. If there was any way he was going to forget about his date with Kendall then he had to act like nothing that happened last night was real. He had to act like everything was a dream and didn't happen.

As he walked down stairs he expected to see his mother but instead he found a note next to a plate of toast and eggs. Logan smiled as he sat down to eat his breakfast.

**_Good morning sweetheart,_**

**_I hope you slept well and are ready for another day of school. I will be back from work at around five, but of course when you are working in the emergency room then someone can never know exactly when the get to leave. I hope to be home soon so we can talk about our days and I can make a delicious dinner. Enjoy your breakfast and have a great day at school! I love you honey_**

**_Love,_**

**_Mom._**

Logan smiled at his mother's letter; he folded it and finished his breakfast. After he finished eating he walked out of the house and towards his car. He pulled on his seat belt and was about to pull out of the drive way when he got a text

_Hey dude, can you give me a ride again?_

Logan smiled when he saw the text was from Carlos.

_Sure, be over in 15_

Less than a second later Carlos sent his reply

_Thanks man_

When Logan pulled up to Carlos's house the Latino was waiting outside. He waved when he saw Logan and walked over to the car. Logan unlocked the doors and let him in. Once Carlos sat down and put on his seat belt he looked over at his friend and smiled.

"Thanks man! I really appreciate it!" Logan looked at his friend

"No problem."

"So...?" he asked. Logan's grip on the steering wheel tightened. He knew his friends were going to ask questions but he didn't think it would be this early. Logan felt his insides knot up; he really didn't feel like talking about it right now.

"So what?" Logan asked trying to stay as calm as possible. Carlos looked at him in disbelief.

"Your date man?! How did that go?" Logan was holding onto the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were white. He clenched his jaw and kept staring straight ahead.

"It was fine" Logan answered shortly.

Carlos stuck out his hand and said "And...?" Logan was really trying to stay calm. He didn't want to start the day on a bad note and this topic was quickly heading in that direction.

"You know Carlos; I really don't want to talk about it." Logan said a little more bitterly than intended.

Carlos threw his hands up. "Hey man I was just asking, we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Logan took a deep breath and looked at his best friend.

"I'll tell you later. After I sort everything out." Carlos nodded his head

"Anytime you're ready dude" Logan smiled. That's why he loves Carlos, he was always so understanding, and he never pushed a topic. Logan pulled off on the freeway and drove towards the school parking lot.

Logan pulled into the parking lot and into a parking space. He placed his backpack on his shoulder as they both got out and locked the car. He walked up to Carlos and they started to walk towards their lockers. Logan smiled, even though it was going to be extremely difficult not to interact with Kendall, he had a feeling that today was going to be an okay day. As Carlos and Logan walked in to the hall way Logan looked ahead of them and saw the group of jocks from last night standing in front of a locker. Logan immediately straightened his back and looked ahead as they walked past them. Logan let out a sigh of relief as he-

"Hey fag! I thought we told you we didn't want to see your fucking face again?!" one of the boys yelled. Logan tensed up and started to walk faster. Logan had forgotten all about Carlos until he yelled back.

"Dak! That wasn't very nice. Apologize." the jock was about to yell back when he saw who he was going to talk to. The other boy's eyes softened as they landed on Carlos.

"Fine. Sorry fag." Carlos crossed his arms and stated at the jock.

"Fuck. Sorry Logan." Carlos smiled

"That's better... Have a nice day Dak" Carlos turned around a continued to walk with his friend. He knew Dak was only apologizing because Carlos had asked him but he also knew that the boy didn't mean what he said. Logan hunched forward as they reached their lockers. Carlos patted his back.

"It's alright Logan. There are always going to be jerks out there you just have to learn to ignore them." Carlos opened his locker and looked over at him. Logan gave a fake smile as he grabbed his English book and placed his science book back in his locker.

When he closed his locker he found Carlos staring at him.

"We have a lot to talk about later on today. You promise you'll tell me everything that happened?" Carlos was looking at him sternly. Logan nodded.

"Alright! See you at break Logan." He gave his friend a pat on the shoulder and walked off to class. Logan hadn't heard the bell go off but he slowly made his way to his first period class.

As Logan walked into his classroom he let out a huff. Great! Kendall was in this class. Logan looked around the classroom for a spot to sit but the only places available were behind Kendall and to the left of him. He sighed and made his way to the back of the classroom. Logan's heart broke when he saw Kendall smile up at him. As Logan passed by him the blond smiled wider.

"Good Moring!" Logan gave a faint smile.

"Morning" He then settled into his seat and was determined to keep things short. Kendall turned around in his seat and looked at Logan. He was about to speak when the teacher came into the class room. Logan let out a sigh of relief as Kendall tuned back around and focused in front of him. Logan took a deep breath and exhaled. He looked to the front of the class room. Mrs. Freeman was passing out papers.

"Alright class. Today we are going to take video notes. I want you all to pay attention because after the video you will have a quiz on what you saw." The class groaned and Logan simply nodded. If they were watching a video and taking a quiz then he surely wouldn't be distracted by Kendall.

Mrs. Freeman walked to the front of the class and pulled down the screen and turned on the projector.

"If I hear any talking during this video, you will get a zero on the quiz." Logan nodded his head and he focused on the screen. She pressed play and went to go sit at her desk. "Mike turn off the lights." Logan looked down at the questions and read them all ahead. Before he knew it he already had the first three answers.

By the time Logan finished his last question thirty minutes of class time had passed. That meant they only had fifteen minutes to take their quiz. Mrs. Freeman walked to the door and turned on the lights. "Alright everyone pass their papers to the front and clear everything off your desk." Logan handed his paper to Kendall and grabbed his binder before quickly turning away from him as he placed his things under his desk. "Once the quizzes are out I don't want to hear any talking. Look at your own paper, and use pencil." She passed out the papers and walked over to her desk. "You have fifteen minutes to finish the quiz. When you are done bring it up front and you can leave." Logan sighed. Getting away from Kendall this time would be simple. The blond turned around and handed him his quiz smiling. He mouthed good luck and turned back facing forward. Logan shook his head and reminded himself that he was trying to avoid Kendall and trying to forget about him. Logan looked down at his paper and smiled, this would be simple. He wrote his name and period and started the quiz. Logan almost laughed at the first question. Did she really think they were that stupid? The quiz consisted of fifteen simple questions.

Logan flew right through the quiz finishing in eight minutes. He placed his things into his backpack and got out of his seat. He walked to the front of the class and handed in his paper. Mrs. Freeman smiled up at him and nodded towards the door. Logan gave her his award winning smile and walked out. Right as he was about to step out of the class room he chanced a look at Kendall, only to find the blonds green eyes following him. Confused and worried, Logan ignored the look and walked out of the classroom, beginning his break.

He loved his school, they followed a block schedule and they only ever have four classes a day. He walked towards the cafeteria, craving some yogurt. He walked through, grabbed what he wanted, and headed to his and the guys spot in the pod. As he made his way to their table under a tree he saw James and Carlos talking. When he sat down on an empty seat the talking stopped and both boys looked over at him. James was looking at Logan intently, studying his face, trying to find something. Logan took a spoonful of yogurt and looked at the boys.

"What?" He asked through a mouthful of yogurt. Carlos placed his chin on his hands and looked at him.

"When are you going to tell us what happened?" Carlos asked patiently. James was still looking at Logan and it was starting to get on his nerves.

"Later."

"Well when's later" James asked.

"I don't know, after school." Logan was getting irritated. This is what he didn't like about James, he always pushed the limit, always crossed the line. Why couldn't he just take the later and leave it at that. Logan really didn't want to talk about what had happened on his date. He didn't want to think about how absolutely amazing it was. He didn't want to think about those green eyes that he could get completely lost in. No. He didn't want to think about any of it. If he was going to leave this whole situation without a broken heart he would avoid Kendall and forget everything that had happened last night.

"Logan? LOGAN!" Logan blinked his eyes and shook his head looking over at his friend. "What wrong?" Carlos asked. Logan shook his head. Normally he wouldn't care if Carlos asked him this but Logan was on edge and anything could tip him over. He took a deep breath and counted to ten. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at his friend.

"Everything is fine. We will talk about everything later, okay?" Logan said calmly but before Carlos could answer Kendall came and sat next to him.

"Hey guys what's up?" Logan's back stiffened as Kendall placed his arm around his shoulder.

"N-nothing…I have to go." Quickly he grabbed his things and headed to his third period without looking back.

As soon as he was a good distance away he slowed down his pace and let out his breath-which he didn't even know he was holding- and leaned against the lockers in front of his classroom. Logan looked down at his watch and checked the time. It was 9:45 and the bell to signal break was going to ring in four minutes. He was grateful that he didn't share this class with Kendall. At least he can take a small break from trying to avoid him and just concentrate on what the teacher was saying. Logan's thoughts were interrupted when the teacher opened the door and smiled at him. Logan smiled at his teacher and made his way into the classroom. "Hello Mrs. Right" Logan let out a sigh of relief as he took his seat. ASB (leadership) was one of his easiest classes; there was nothing better than getting involved with the school and plan events. (Also it looked great on a college application) Mrs. Right walked back into the classroom. She wasn't an old teacher but she also wasn't very young. She was probably around her mid-thirties. She was tall with light brown hair that was pulled up into a pony tail. She was by far one of Logan's favorite teachers. She walked to the front of the class room and pulled down the screen and turned on the projector.

"Logan can you please place one of these papers on each desk please." Logan stood from his seat and grabbed the stack of papers nodding his head. She smiled at him and went to sit down at her desk. He looked at the clock. Two minute till the bell rang. He had enough time to pass the papers out and get to his desk before anyone came into the classroom.

Just as he was finishing he heard someone walk into the class room. "Hello Mrs. Right" by the sound of the voice it was a girl. Logan was a little embarrassed that it has been more than a month and he still didn't know everyone's name. He felt bad about it.

"Hello Camille, how are you?" Mrs. Right asked. He recognized the name. He just didn't know what she looked like. He just finished passing out the rest of the papers when he turned around and stopped frozen in his tracks. Any man, gay, straight, bi, whatever would be blind if they didn't know how amazingly gorgeous she was. (Although not as gorgeous as Kendall) Logan shook his head and continued to walk to the front on the room.

"I'm fine. Excited that today is Monday." She walked past Logan and smiled at him. Logan gave a nod of the head and continued to make his way to the teacher's desk.

"Here you go Mrs. Right" Logan handed her the left over papers and was rewarded with a smile of appreciation.

"Thank you Logan. Oh! Remind me to tell the class that they can sit where ever today, we are just going to go over some dance ideas." Just then the bell rang and Logan quickly walked over to his seat and faced forward.

Slowly students started to walk into the classroom, chatting away. Logan loved being in ASB because he got to be more involved with the school and what was going on. Soon everyone was in the class and sitting where they wanted. As soon as the late bell rang and the afternoon announcements where done Mrs. Right walked to the front of the classroom and demanded everyone's attention. Soon the class was silent and looking at the front of the classroom. Mrs. Right smiled. She clapped her hands and pointed to our desks. "Alright, I have to admit today's class is kind of pointless." She raised a finger and looked around the class. " But" Logan smiled, there was always a but… "I want you guys to take notes on this video. We have a homecoming dance to plan and it has to be great and not have a cheesy theme. God, those drive me crazy." Logan smiled at her. She was one of those easy going ones who was strict but fun at the same time. She smiled at the class "Well let's get to it, after the video is over and we still have enough time in class we will disuse our ideas." Logan nodded, pen and paper already out ready to take notes. Mrs. Right walked back to her desk "Jake, turn the lights off please." Just then the lights switched off and Mrs. Right started the video. "Ignore the quality of the video and focus on the information." Logan looked up at the video and instantly understood why she wanted us to ignore the quality. It was slightly blurry and the audio was off by just a bit. Logan shook his head and his hands instantly began to scribble down information. Venues, Music, food, decoration, prices, activities, etc.

By the time the video was over Logan's hand was cramping up and wanted to stay in the same position. Mrs. Right walked over and turned on the lights. She smiled. "See that wasn't so bad." Just then the bell rang. After sitting down for ninety minuets it was a relief to stand up. "Alright we will go over everything tomorrow and come up with some ideas. Have a great lunch." She walked back to her desk as everyone started to file out of the classroom. Logan was dreading lunch. He didn't want to have to sit with the guys because then he would have to encounter Kendall and he didn't want to do that. Just then Logan looked up and found Camille standing in front of him with a smile on her lips. Logan smiled up at her as he continued to put his things into his backpack. She held out her hand.

"I'm Camille" Logan smiled and grabbed hold of her hand.

"I'm Logan" she smiled and shook his hand. Logan grabbed his back pack and they walked out of the classroom together.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to eat lunch with my friends and I. I was thinking we could get to know each other, since we'll be working together a lot anyways." She said this was a shrug but Logan could see a slight blush rising on her cheeks. He smiled down at her.

"Sure, that would be fun." The smile that came across her lips was blinding and beautiful (but not a beautiful as Kendall's) he shook his head and continued to walk to the cafeteria with Camille. When they were in line she looked up at him.

"You're very quiet aren't you?" It was Logans turn to blush. He knew he was being too quiet. She giggled and placed her hand on his arm "It's okay. I think it's cute." She then turned back around and grabbed a salad and some watermelon. Logan took a deep breath and grabbed a ham sandwich and a bag of chips. As soon as they paid for their lunch Camille walked beside him. The walk across the quad and past his friends and Kendall, who were looking at him confused. They walked to her table where there were only two other girls. They smiled up at him as he set his stuff down and sat across from a blond that looked very familiar. But before Logan could remember who she was Camille began to talk. "Girls, this is Logan." She said, gesturing to me. Logan smiled. "Logan this is Lucy" She said pointing to a girl with short black hair and red highlights. She gave him a faint hey. "And this is Jo" instantly Logan remembered where he had seen her before. She was the flirty waitress from the restaurant last night.

"We've met." she said kindly. Logan smiled.

"So Logan, I think we have the same Spanish class." Lucy stated. There was only one Spanish three teacher so maybe they did have the same class.

"What period?" Logan asked

"Fifth." Logan nodded.

"Yeah we have the same class" She smiled at him and began to eat her chips. Just then Jo started to talk to Camille about a boy she had just started to take interest in and Lucy was starting to get into the conversation. And Logan felt very out of place. He grabbed his lunch and threw it away.

"Hey girls, I have to go." The nodded at him and he was about to leave until Camille grabbed his wrist

"Wait. Let me give you my number." Logan smiled and handed over his phone as he took hers. He quickly added his number into her contacts and gave her back her phone as she gave him his. "All right I'll text you later." Logan smiled and walked away. As he was walking away he heard a couple of squeals of excitement from the girls table and he just shook his head with a smile. He walked over to the library. There was still a good thirty minutes left to lunch so why not spend the time studying.

* * *

"Hola clase ¿Como están feliz, ¡sí! Bueno" Logan was in Spanish three and he always loved his teacher's enthusiasm. Sr. Sanchez was the best. He was young, funny, and originally from Mexico. He clapped his hands together when the class didn't say anything. "Alright, well today we will be learning some new structures and getting a new song." The class was still quiet. Sr. Sanchez just smiled and walked to the white bored. He pointed to the first word "repeat after me él / ella tropezó." After the class repeated what he said and he smiled. He pointed to the next set of structures "él / ella es feliz" after the class repeated that he said "okay now say it without my help." The class repeated what he said and he smiled while he walked over to his desk. He passed out the song which was missing words. "If you can fill in missing lyrics after listening to this song once you will get extra credit and the privilege to leave class early." The class gave a whoop but Logan just shook his head. The song was called camisa negra. Once Sr. Sánchez pressed play logan paid attention to the song. It was a pop song and very catchy.

After the Song was done playing Sr. Sánchez walked to the front of the class and lifted his shoulders.

"Anyone?" Logan looked down at his paper and saw that he had filled out the missing words. He raised his hand up. Mr. Sanchez walked over to his desk and nodded his head. He gave it a stamp and looked at him. "Okay well we aren't really doing anything today so if you want to leave and have a free period then go ahead." Logan thought this over and then thought that if he left early then he could head over to the gym early. Plus he did get extra credit so it wouldn't hurt. He nodded and Mr. Sanchez smiled at him. "Alright see you next class Logan" Logan smiled and grabbed his things. He left but not before telling Lucy bye. She smiled at him and waved good bye. Logan was really excited to hit the gym.

When he walked out of the classroom and headed straight for the school gym. He knew that James would be at football practice but maybe he was working out and then Logan can explain everything that happened last night to him. Logan was about to round the corner when he heard someone walking behind him. His back stiffened as he became more aware of his surroundings. Logan picked up his pace and walked into the gym. Once he was there he let out a deep breath and went straight to the locker room. He walked over to his locker, and opened it. He put on his basketball shorts and tank top and left to go to the treadmill. When Logan walked into the workout room he saw Carlos and James lifting weights talking to each other intently. Once they saw Logan the stopped talking and continued to work out in silence. Logan let out a huff and sat down on the bench across from them. Both boys looked at over at Logan in curiosity. Logan clapped his hands together and let out another breath.

"So…do you guys want to know or not?" Logan asked barley above a whisper. James stopped doing bench presses and sat up to give Logan his full attention (which only ever happened on a rare occasion). Carlos simply stopped doing what he was doing and looked over at Logan with eager eyes nodding his head frantically. Logan felt his lips lift up into a faint smile, because who could still be upset around Carlos. "Okay, just give me a second to breathe a little." Logan took in a few deep breaths as his friends waited patiently. "Okay, so…" Logan told them everything, every detail about what he felt and what had happened. He told them how amazing Kendall was and how he was caring and funny and there were no words to describe how unreal he was. Through all the explanations Carlos would laugh or make little aw noises while James just nodded his head and smiled. But when Logan abruptly stopped talking Carlos sat up straighter and looked confused.

"But, Logan that sounds amazing. Why are you so bummed out?" Logan looked over at James then back at Carlos, then at the floor.

"Well…" Logan started to play with his hands " w-when we were kissing-" Logan heard Carlos gasp "a group of jocks came over and threw soda on us and called us all these cruel names and threatened to beat us up if we didn't get the fuck out of their sights, a-and Kendall stood up to them and said something to –I guess you can call the leader- and they backed away and left us alone, but not without threatening us and calling us names." When Logan finally finished explaining he looked up at his friends. Carlos looked sad and a little upset but James's face was red and he was fuming with anger.

"Who said that shit?!" It wasn't a question, it was a demand. Logan shook his head.

"I'm not telling you, it will only cause more problems and I don't want any of us getting hurt." James glared at Logan.

"WHO THE FUCK WAS IT!" Logan flinched at his tone of voice. Carlos stood up and walked over to James.

"Hey, calm down. Nothing happened to them, they didn't get hurt so relax." James looked from Carlos to Logan and sat back down taking a couple deep breaths. Logan let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. Carlos then looked over at Logan with worried and confused eyes.

"Okay, I still don't get it. I understand that you are upset about what happened on the date, but what does that have to do with Kendall?" Logan blinked his eyes and placed his hands on his lap.

"I just don't want to get hurt; I don't want him to get hurt. So I don't know if I should still be with him?" Carlos shook his head.

"Dude, you can't just keep ignoring him." Carlos stated. Logan nodded his head.

"I know, But I- I don't know what to do." Logan placed his head in his hands and let out a frustrated sigh. Why was this such hard situation to think about? Carlos walked over and sat next to him placing a hand on his back.

"Just relax dude, you like him right?" Logan looked up at his friend.

"Yes I do, so much" Carlos nodded his head.

"Then who cares about what other people think. You just be happy." Logan nodded his head. Carlos always looked on the bright side. But what if he couldn't? Logan looked up at his friends and stood up. He walked back over to the locker room to change.

"So much for working out" Logan mumbled, he grabbed his workout bag and walked out of the gym. Logan Immediately stopping in his tracks. He looked straight ahead and saw the group of jocks that had caused this whole problem talking with James, laughing about something that James had said. Logan breathed in deeply, stuck his chin out, and walked over towards the front of the school. Once he was walking the group of jocks became quiet, James looking at all of them confused. Logan held his breath.

"Get the fuck out of here you fucking fag!" One of them yelled. Logan took a deep breath and continued walking. He stopped when he heard James yelling at them and he turned around just in time to catch James' fist colliding with the nose of the boy that had assaulted him. The boy fell to the floor and the rest of the group fled, James crouched down to the floor and yelled at the boy again.

"You call him another fucking name and I swear it will be worse" James growled. The other boy just groaned and James stood up and walked over to Logan. "Why didn't you tell me it was them?" Logan looked up at his friend.

"Because I wanted to prevent what just happened." Logan mumbled. James slapped him on the back.

"Well, now we know they will leave you alone. And if they don't you tell me okay?" James asked. Logan gave a sigh and nodded his head. As they walked out of the school and towards the parking lot Logan looked over at his car only to see Kendall leaning against the driver's side door.

* * *

**Spanish Translations**

**Hola - Hello**

**Clase - Class**

**Como Estan - how are you**

**Feliz - happy**

**Si - yes**

**Bueno - Good or Great**

**el / ella tropezo - s/he tripped**

**el / ella es feliz - s/he is happy**

**here is the link for the song they listened to in class it will be on my profile page if this doesn't work **

** watch?v=kRt2sRyup6A**

Alright Guys that was it! I hope you liked it! like I said I will update once a month and I love that you are reading this thank you so much it really makes my day when i get a review so please tell me what you think! They make me really happy!

I will go write chapter seven and have it to you next month, hopefully sooner than later!

thank you guys let me know what you think will happen next!

until next time

love you all!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

**_Okay guys here is chapter seven! I nagged my Beta for a really long time to finish editing this. It might not be perfect but I hope you like it. We are nearing the end of this story and in total honesty I am really glad. it's not that I don't like this story, in fact it's the total opposite this fic is my baby. it's just that I feel that if i drag it on any longer then it wont be that great. So I have to say that we have about two more chapters left. again i want to say sorry for my horrible updating and thank you for reading this! Thank you for all the favs, follows, and reviews they really do make my day. _**

**_oh and here is my tumblr, if you guys ever want to suggest anything or nag me : eli-vip_**

**_any ways here it is hope you like it! Happy Holidays! _**

* * *

Logan stopped dead in his tracks and stood frozen staring at the blond leaning against his car. James looked across the street and saw what had made Logan stop walking. James looked down at his friend apologetically "Just talk to him. He won't know what's going through that head of yours if you don't talk to him" Logan looked up and nodded. With a pat on the shoulder, James walked away. Logan took a deep breath and started walking towards the car. What was he going to tell Kendall? Was Kendall going to get upset with him and stop being friends with him? Was he going to be really angry and yell? Was he going to be understanding and not pressure him? As he drew closer to the car, he took a deep breath and was standing in front of that oh so troubling boy. Logan looked at him and a flood of emotions ran through him. He had only really known Kendall for four days, so he couldn't already have these strong of feelings for him. Logan lost his train of thought as Kendall looked up at him and those gorgeous green eyes met his. Kendall pushed off the car and stood straight in front of him. Logan looked up as Kendall looked down, a confused smile appearing on his lips.

"So…are you going to tell me what's going on or what?" Logan looked hesitantly at the ground; Kendall wasn't really the type of person to beat around the bush. Logan took a deep breath. He knew that if he didn't tell Kendall what was going on right now, he probably wouldn't tell him anytime soon and that would just cause even more conflict. Logan looked even more warily back up

"Can we talk about this somewhere more private?" Kendall looked down at him and nodded his head. Logan unlocked the car door and nodded for Kendall to get inside. He got into the passenger seat and waited for Kendall to get settled in before he started the car and pulled out of the school's parking lot. Logan didn't really know where he was going to take Kendall, but he knew he didn't want to go home, even though he knew the house would be empty and his parents wouldn't be home for a while. His mother would be getting home late from the ER and his father (like always) would be getting in late from going to another hospital. Logan turned on the radio and let music fill the car. He took a right and headed up towards the hills. Logan drove carefully up the curvy and windy road. He came to a stop sign and turned left finally arriving at his destination. Logan parked the car in the empty parking lot in front of the cross. The cross was at the top of the hill and over looked all of Ventura. It was wonderful feeling the breeze and looking down at the beach; it was the perfect place to come and relax. Logan unbuckled his seat belt and opened the car door silently, expecting Kendall to follow him. A small part of Logan was telling him that he was making this a bigger deal then it really was and he was being overly dramatic, but hey that was him and he couldn't help it. He thought things through too much and could never really make a decision. He walked down the few stairs that led to the cross and walked towards a bench that faced the beach (it was really a breath taking view.) Logan sat down and looked straight ahead and tried to put everything that he was going to tell Kendall into words; wanting to make everything come out smoothly and not stupid and foolish. He felt Kendall sit down next to him and clap his hands together. Logan kept his stair straight ahead.

"You know this probably isn't even that big of a deal," Logan laughed humorlessly. Kendall looked at him, taking in his appearance and knowing that even if this wasn't that big of a deal, whatever it was it was really bothering Logan and he would make sure to give the boy his full and utter attention. Logan placed his hands on his lap and started to play with his hands- a nervous habit of his. Logan cleared his throat and looked at Kendall "I think you are absolutely amazing," Kendall smiled, "and that scares me, I am new to all of this and theses feeling are so overwhelming and I keep second guessing myself and wondering if what I am doing with you is the right thing to do." Kendall's smile fell slightly. "I mean I've only known you for what, four day? Four days and I think I am already falling for you, and that scares the absolute shit out of me." Logan's voice started to rise and shake. "That isn't possible, I can't fall for a guy I barely know and I have just come to terms with my sexuality and I am scared, I am so scared I don't know what to do with myself." Logan had his hands on his face now trying to push the tears back. He didn't want to cry. He was stronger than that. He didn't cry; he was taught to be a man and men don't cry. Kendall looked at the pitiable boy to his side and placed his hand on his back rubbing soothing circles. "And it doesn't help that those assholes are making fun of me and calling me names when I am just barely coming to terms with this and just barely allowing myself to feel these emotions for you!" Logan looked up expecting Kendall to be looking off into the distance ignoring him, but he was shocked to find Kendall looking directly at him, patiently waiting for him to finish talking and let everything out. Logan shook his head. No. He can't cry or be emotional. He can't have feelings for Kendall. He just can't.

In an understanding tone, Kendall replied, "Hey, listen to me. I know this is all new for you and I know that this is extremely hard to deal with, but it's just like everything else in life, hard. You can't expect for everything in your life to go smoothly. You have to work and fight for what you want. And I am telling you right now, I will be damned if I let some homophobic asswhole ruin my life and take away my chances for love. I know it's a tough life to come to terms with, but I would rather be happy and have been through hell, then be successful and unhappy with who I am and who I am spending my life with." His green eyes met Logan's and he was stuck. Kendall smiled slightly and looked out across from him. Logan Kept staring at Kendall- how could he have meet someone so amazing. Kendall just seemed to have the right words to say all the time. Logan smiled because Kendall was right. Why was he going to let something and someone so amazing slip out of his fingers, - simply because he can't deal with some harsh words? And who gives two shits about what society finds wrong and disgusting. Why can't he love who he wants to love. Screw them all, he was going to live his life the way he wanted and that was it. Logan looked out into the ocean and smiled. He was going to date Kendall and he wasn't going to take anything from anyone. Logan took in a couple breaths to regain normal breathing and to make sure his voice wouldn't crack.

"So... You want to go get a burger?" Kendall looked down at Logan, Obviously surprised by Logan's sudden change of mind but overall pleased with the change of events

"Sure," Kendall and Logan both smiled lovingly. As stressful as today was, it was a good day.

* * *

When Logan got home later on that day he decided to start dinner. If his mom and dad wouldn't be there till later on that night, then why? His mother would be far to exhausted to do anything but change into a pair of comfortable clothes and lay down, And his father couldn't cook to save his life. Logan walked into the kitchen and looked around; he walked towards the pantry and opened it, looked inside and found a box of pasta and tomato sauce. Logan smiled, something easy and simple. He got out all the necessary ingredients and started to make the simple dish.

After everything was done, Logan grabbed a plate and served himself. He grabbed a can of soda and walked over to the living room. Logan placed his food on the coffee table, grabbed the remote and went to sit on the couch placing his food on his lap. He was about to turn on the TV when his phone vibrated signaling that he had an incoming text. It was from Carlos.

_He man James and I are coming cover-C _

Logan rolled his eyes placing a fork full of pasta in his mouth,

_Okay–L_

Logan knew it was a simple reply but whatever. Logan grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. He flipped aimlessly through all the channels until he came to a showing of the transformers movie. It was half way through but it was the only good thing on.

Logan was halfway done with dinner when the doorbell rang. He stood up and walked towards the door. He opened it and smiled at his friends moving out of the way and let them in. Carlos walked past him and straight into the kitchen. Logan shook his head and closed the door after James. He smiled after his friends and walked into the kitchen sitting on the island chair watching Carlos take out a pack of chocolate cookies and James serve himself a bowl of pasta. His friends sat across from him eating their food. Carlos was the first to speak up chocolate cookie crumbs falling out of his mouth.

"So, are you going to tell us what happened with you and k-dog today?" Logan looked at his friend. What the hell kind of a nickname was k-dog. Logan looked over at James and he simply gave him a look that said 'just go with it'. Logan shook his head and looked at his friends who were patiently awaiting his answer. Logan was trying to put their evening into words. It would be weird to tell them that he was gay because they obviously already knew that. He could tell them that he has finally come to terms with how he feels. That could be a start.

" Well, I talked to him and told him how I felt, and he told me that I should ignore what people say to me and be who I want to be. Like who I want to like." Logan knew that that wasn't exactly what Kendall actually said, but that's what he got from it all. "And it helped me realize that people aren't always going be understanding of who I choose to date and what gender they are, as long as I am happy then that is all that matters." James was looking over at Logan proudly, and Carlos had a huge goofy grin on his face. "So I just said 'you know what, fuck it. I like Kendall and I am going to date him, whether people like it or not." His friends were smiling at him. James stood up and patted Logan on the back.

"I'm proud of you, bro" Carlos smiled and nodded

"I'm happy for you Logie and if anyone gives you crap just tell me and I will smash their face in," Logan smiled at his friends, happy to know that they have his back.

* * *

The next morning Logan woke up with a new outlook on life. He felt alive and he didn't care what people thought about him or his decisions. Logan stepped out of bed and stretched, and then looked down at his phone and saw that he had one new message. Instantly, he hoped it was Kendall, but when he looked he saw a number that he didn't recognize. Logan looked confused but opened the text anyway. It was from Camille

_Hey Logan, I hope it isn't weird that I got your number but I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie later-Ca_

Logan looked at the text and realized that there was another on sent after it

_As friends of course-Ca_

Logan smiled and sent his reply

_I would love to :) –L_

Not even a minute later Logan got his reply

_Okay! Cool, after school sound good?-Ca_

Logan smiled

_After school sounds great :)-L_

With that Logan placed his phone down on the bedside table and walked to his closet. Today was going to be a good day.

XXXXXX

Logan hadn't seen Kendall all day today due to the fact that he had no classes with him, but still he should have seen him at their lunch table. Logan brushed it off and opened his locker, grabbing the necessary books he needed to take home for homework.

"Hey Logan," he looked to his side, saw Camille, and instantly smiled.

"Hey Camille," he closed his locker and gave her his full attention

"Are you ready to go?" Logan was confused for a second as to what she was talking about and then remembered that they were going to the movies after school today. Logan was about to reply when he felt an arm land around his shoulders.

"Hey Camille" Logan could recognize that voice from a mile away. He looked up and his eyes met Kendall's green ones. He was falling for this guy and he was falling hard. "What are you guys talking about?" Kendall looked at Camille and smiled kindly.

"Oh, I was just asking Logan if he was ready to go to the movies." Camille said gesturing to Logan who smiled up at Kendall and had the strongest urge to just kiss the living daylights out of him. Kendall looked back down at him and smiled.

"Oh, that sounds like fun," Logan placed a hand around Kendall's waist

"Do you want to come with us?" Logan asked before he could ask Camille if it was okay. Logan looked at the girl in front of them and saw a flash of hurt cross her eyes as she realized what was happening, but it was gone as fast as it came.

She smiled, "Yeah Kendall, I would love if you came with us" Kendall smiled and squeezed Logan even harder

"I would be honored to." With that the three of them walked out of the school. Kendall with his arm still around Logans shoulders and Logans arm around the blonde's waist. Logan couldn't wait to go home after the movie, and he couldn't wait to have alone time with Kendall. That boy had no idea what he was in store for him. Logan smiled wickedly and got into his car and headed to the theater, Kendall in the seat next to him and Camille in the back putting the pieces together and smiling faintly.

After the movie was done Logan took Camille home. He walked her to her door. Before he could turn away and walk down the walkway, she grabbed his arm and smiled.

"You guys are really cute," Logan's eyes widened. "It's okay, I'm happy for you." She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "See you at school tomorrow, goodnight." She looked back at the car and waved at Kendall who waved back. Logan stared in shock, but smiled anyways as he walked back to the car. When he got into the car Kendall looked at him and smiled.

"What was that about?"

"She said that we were cute and she is happy for us" Kendall's smile widened.

"We are pretty cute aren't we?" Logan smiled and with a slight giggle shook his head

"Yes, yes we are," Logan turned on his car and drove to Kendall's house, which surprisingly was only down the block. When Logan pulled up to the side walk he turned toward Kendall and smiled. Kendall got the message and leaned in. Kendall pressed his lips to Logans, their lips moved slowly and longingly. Kendall placed his hand softly on the side of Logans face and traced his tongue across Logans bottom lip asking for entry. Logan parted his lips and placed his hand on the back of Kendall's neck deepening the kiss. Logan pulled away to catch his breath, but that didn't stop Kendall. He simply placed kisses along his jaw and down Logan neck. Logan shivered and leaned his head back to give Kendall better access. Logan moaned as Kendall sucked and nibbled on his pulse point. Logan knew he would have a mark there in the morning but right now he didn't care. Logan licked his lips suddenly needing Kendall's back on his. Logan pulled Kendall away from his neck and smashed their lips back together. They kissed for a little while longer until Kendall pulled away and smiled. He placed a hand on Logan's cheek and dragged a finger across his lips.

"You are amazing," Kendall said, as he placed their foreheads together.

Logan chuckled, "So are you."

"I hope you know how special you are to me." Kendall said Logan looked into Kendall's eyes and smiled.

"I hope you know how special you are becoming to me, too." Kendall smiled.

"So are we-"Logan cut Kendall off and smiled.

"Yes, I will be your boyfriend." Kendall's smile widened.

"Good, cuz I won't leave until you no longer want me." Logan smiled.

"I guess that's a long time then." Kendall leaned in and placed a soft kiss to Logan's lips.

" I'll see you tomorrow" Logan nodded his head and Kendall smiled kissing him once more before he stepping out of the car and walked to his front door. Once there he turned and waved by to Logan. Logan let go of the breath he didn't realize he was holding and pulled away from the curb, driving home with a smile engraved on his lips. He was Kendall Knight's boyfriend.

* * *

_That was chapter seven I hope you all liked it! i am sorry it was so short I just needed to be done with it and give you guys something! _

_Review! and let me know what you guys think and what you want to happen next! Love you guys!_

_Happy Holidays!_

_Review! :) _


	8. Chapter 9

_Hey guys!_

_Please please please don't hate me. I don't think I have the right to give you my excuse but if you are willing to hear it, it will be at the bottom of the page. I just want to take a moment and say thank you to everyone who has reviewed and Favorited this sense the last time I posted it means the world to me. You guys are amazing. _

_Please read the A/N at the end please_

_Love you guys_

**Disclaimer****: Sadly I do not own Big Time Rush. But I do own a pair of tickets to see them this Friday soo...**

* * *

Chapter 8:

It was the end of the last week of school and Logan had to admit that this year was by far the best year yet. Yeah it started out a bit rough, but everything continued smoothly. He had some awesome friends and a super sexy amazing boyfriend, so who was he to complain? Yeah things could have gone smoother with the people around him and how they treated him, but he has come to the realization that not all people will be accepting of who he chooses to loves. Yes Logan was head over heels in love with Kendall; he remembers every detail of the day he told Kendall that he loved him.

_They had been dating for about a month and he was scared out of his mind with all the feelings he had for Kendall. They were at a high-end restaurant that Kendall insisted they go to. They had a great night full of loving glances and simple hand holding. Kendall had been amazing, and Logan could no longer hold it in anymore. So when Kendall had dropped him off at his house and walked him to the door, Logan had pulled him in and kissed him softly._

"_You have no idea how much I love you." Logan felt Kendall physically tense like he was afraid. Had he said it too soon? Was Kendall going to run and never talk to him again? But when he chanced a look at Kendall, he saw that the other boy was shocked but starting to smile. Kendall placed his hands on Logan's waist and smiled down at him. He placed a gentle kiss to Logan's lips_

"_I love you too." He said against Logan's lips, Logan pulled back stunned_

"_W-what did you say?" Kendall chuckled_

"_I said, I love you too." Logan felt like his heart might explode, he lurched forward and smashed his lips against Kendall's. He was floating on cloud nine. _

* * *

Logan leaned against his locker and let out a dream filled sigh. He heard a laugh from behind him and could tell who it was before he even spoke. A smile widened across his face.

"What was that sigh about?" Kendall said as he leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on Logan's lips. Logan looked up at Kendall and placed his head on the taller boy's chest with another loving sigh leaving his lips. He felt Kendall laugh more than he heard him it. Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan's waist and rubbed his back. "I love you too," Logan smiled. He loved that they could tell what was on the other one's mind by simply reading each other actions. Kendall pulled away from Logan and laced their fingers together as they walked towards their group of friends. Logan looked over at his Best friends they were amazing. He shook his head when he saw Carlos talking. The boy was moving his arms around himself franticly, explaining in great detail a plan of his to James. James was leaning onto the table trying to catch every detail Carlos was telling him.

When Logan and Kendall finally got to the table Carlos was out of breath and grinning as big as ever.

"Okay what just happened?" Logan asked

"Carlos here was telling me all about the end of the year party he is planning" Logan looked over at Carlos who was nodding excitedly.

"Yeah…" he huffed and leaned forward, "it's going to be so much fun! I can't wait!" Logan looked over and smiled at his overly enthusiastic friend.

"Who are you going to invite?" Kendall asked. Carlos looked over at Kendall with a shocked expression, Logan chuckled and James laughed folding his arms ready to hear whatever the short Latino had to say. Kendall looked in between James and Logan clearly not knowing what was going on.

"What do you mean by _who_ am I going to invite?" Logan shook his head.

"Well, like aren't you only going to invite the people that you know and show like interest in?" At that, Carlos's eyes widened

"I am going to invite _everyone_, because _everyone_ has been here the whole year, and _everyone_ deserves to go to a high school party during their high school years…" Carlos stopped for a moment to catch his breath, "…I am _NOT_ going to tell someone that they can't come to my party simply because I don't have 'interest' in them, I like everyone at this school and they are all going to my party whether you like it or not." Carlos said taking in a huge breath and folding his arms across his chest smiling triumphantly. Kendall's eyes were wide when Logan focused his attention back on him and he couldn't help laugh at his overwhelmed love.

"Dude, I wish you could see your face right now!" James laughed pointing towards Kendall; Kendall's checks were beginning to redden.

"Kendall, I can't believe that you have been friends with Carlos for all this time and are shocked when he tells you that he is inviting the whole school over for a party." Yeah Logan knew that it was a little unreasonable to invite the whole school to a party, because really that was a lot of students but at the end of the night only a couple hundred would show up due to that fact that Carlos's dad was the chief police officer and they were afraid of what would happen to them if they were to do anything bad.

"Yeah," Carlos said with a huff. "I thought we were better friends than that." Logan looked at Kendall and the blond stood up and walked over to Carlos and reached down to give the boy a hug

"Sorry los' must have forgotten how awesome of a guy you are" Carlos smiled at that.

"It's okay, Kendall, I forgive you." Logan shook his head at Carlos's smiling face. He didn't understand how most of the time his friend could be a such a little kid but at the same time such a reasonable smart person.

Carlos than looked at Logan.

"Logie," Logan rolled his eyes (like really where was he coming up with these nicknames) "Can you make the playlist again?" Logan looked at his friend and nodded.

"Sure, why not," Carlos smiled and clapped his hands. "Oh and when is the party anyway?" Logan asked

"OH! I almost forgot! It's this Saturday at 8:00 till whatever time I want to end it," Carlos smiled.

"But aren't your parents going to be home and want to get to bed soon?" Logan asked, Carlos smiled mischievously

"That's the thing; dad is going to Washington for some promotion thing and said it was okay to have a party while they were gone. So I am planning this one bigger and better than ever! It's going to be so much fun!" Carlos said bouncing up and down in his seat. Logan rolled his eyes, looks like he is going to be the designated driver. (As always)

* * *

After the final bell, Logan packed his bag and walked out of class, not like they were learning anything anymore, but he still liked to come to class prepared; you never know when the teacher feels like giving a pop quiz or something like that. As Logan walked to his locker he was thinking about the summer break that was just around the corner. This summer was by far going to be the best one he ever had. He was going to spend it with his two best friends and his extraordinary boyfriend.

Logan got to his locker and opened it, placing all of his school stuff in it considering that he didn't have any homework and he could just leave everything there. After he put everything away he walked to the parking lot and saw that Carlos and Kendall were already waiting by his car ready to go home.

As soon as Logan got to the car Carlos started talking.

"So, Logan I was wondering if you could take me to the party store so I can get some things, and then again tomorrow so I can stock the fridge and the pantry with food and drinks. Is that too much? Are you okay with that?" Logan started the car and looked into the rearview mirror.

"No los' that's not too much." Carlos smiled and bounced in his seat.

"Thanks Logie! This is going to be SO much fun!" Logan pulled out of the parking lot and headed toward the Party America store. He reached over and grabbed Kendall's hand, lacing their fingers together. Logan would never get over the feeling of Kendall's hand on his, how their fingers seemed to fit so effortlessly together and the roughness of Kendall's hand against his soft ones always shot a volt of happiness through his veins. Logan sighed and smoothed his thumb over the top of Kendall's hand in random circles. Man, he loved this boy.

* * *

Once they arrived at the store, Logan parked and waited for his friend and boyfriend to get out of the car. As they walked towards the entrance, Logan locked the car and smiled. He loved spending time with Carlos and Kendall; they were his favorite people – including James and his parents of course- to spend time with.

"So what exactly are we going to get?" Logan asked. Carlos looked up at him and thought about it for a while

"I don't really know. I don't have a theme, really anything that would make people have more fun works for me." He said with a shrug of his shoulders. Logan smiled at his friend and looked over at Kendall.

"Are we going to need a cart?" Kendall asked. Again Carlos stopped to think,

"Yes." he said with a smile. Kendall chuckled as he went over to the side of the store to get a shopping cart. When he came back, Carlos already had a handful of different colored balloons and other party decorations. Kendall continued to chuckle and Logan just watched as his overenthusiastic friend looked at other decorations. As they walked down the aisle, Carlos stopped his eyes widening. Kendall and Logan looked at one another in confusion until they saw what their friend was gawking at. The candy section, " okay guys," he said taking a deep breath to calm himself, "I know we are in high school and shouldn't be giving out candy at parties 'cuz that seems like little kid stuff, But _I _ really want to get candy and give it out to people! It's my favorite!" Carlos looked from Logan to Kendall to make sure they understood what he meant. Little did he know was that both boys understood their childish friend and were trying desperately not to explode with laughter.

"Yeah los' we get what you mean" Kendall said failing to stifle his giggles. Logan wacked Kendall on the arm silently urging him to pull himself together Carlos completely oblivious to his friends antics stepped forward and grabbed about five packs of pop rocks, Jolly ranchers, Sugar daddies, and various other sugary candies. The Latino was in sugar heaven and he would be damned if he didn't leave with more than enough candy than he needed.

Soon the cart was filling up with decorations, candy, supplies and silly games that Carlos insisted "a party wasn't a party without". They were going through the store one more time to make sure that they had everything that was needed when Kendall, stopped pointing to a machine.

"Hey los' what about a smoke machine?" Carlos stopped walking and came to stand next to Kendall; Logan stepped back and shook his head. In his opinion, they already had more than was needed. But his friend really wanted this to go amazingly so he would go to the stored with him and watch as Carlos wasted more of his money. Carlos placed his finger to his chin and thought about it for a moment.

"Sure, why not" he said with a shrug. Kendall grabbed and machine and then they pushed the cart to the register

"Los' how are you going to pay for this?" Logan asked, Carlos looked at Logan and laughed

"With my dad's credit card of course," Logan shook his head.

"You know for someone who is always telling me I shouldn't always be spending my parent's money, you do it way more than I do." Carlos sent a playful glare towards Logan as he reached into the cart and started to unload everything.

After everything was ringed up Carlos walked to the front of the register and greeted the girl working it.

" That will be $350.65," Logan's eyes widened while Kendall shook his head a small smile on his lips as Carlos giddily handed over the credit card. The Girl swiped the card and handed it back to Carlos "Sign here please." She handed Carlos the long receipt and a small from and handed him a pen. Carlos signed it and handed it back to the girl. She placed it in the cash drawer and smiled at us "Thanks for shopping with us, have a nice day." The boys waved goodbye and headed back to Logan's car. Logan popped the trunk and they loaded everything in the back.

After everything was put away, the got into the car and headed towards Carlos's house, considering that summer was a mere two days away with the way the weather was looking it felt as if it was the middle of winter. The sky was overcast and made all of the surroundings around them look grey, but that didn't seem to dim Carlos's spirits. The boy was talking a mile a minute about how awesome this party was going to be and how they won't have to worry about going to school the following week because they were on summer vacation and it was party time. (Carlos's way of saying it was time for them to get drunk out of their minds.)

Logan pulled into the Garcia's driveway and parked the car. He opened his door and popped the trunk.

"Where are we putting all this los'?" Logan asked. Carlos walked up the pathway to the front door with bags in his hands

"In my room, I don't want my parents to complain about there being a mess and then I have to cancel the party. So it's best if I just keep it all in my room," Logan nodded in understanding as he and Kendall follow Carlos up the stairs and put the bags in the other boy's room. They made one more trip to the car and then everything was unloaded. After everything was put away neatly in Carlos's room Logan said that he needed to take Kendall home so that he can talk to his mom about spending the night over at Carlos's house on Saturday night. Carlos raised an eyebrow at the two of them. "Is there a reason you two will be spending the night?" Carlos said raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"N-no, I-I" Kendall cut him off.

"I just don't want Logan to miss out on all the fun. He seems to always be the designative driver and I want him to have some fun, let loose," Carlos smiled and Logan paled

"_Yeah_ ok," Carlos said, his tone hinting that he didn't believe that in the slightest bit.

"Whatever man," Kendall said and walked out with a wave, "see you tomorrow." Logan looked at his friend one more time and the color slowly came back to his face. When Carlos looked at his friend closely he came to a slow realization of why Logan looked the way he did and why he had freaked out. He walked over to his friend and placed a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Hey, call me after you drop Kendall off and we can talk about this okay?" Logan looked at his friend and nodded.

"Talk to you later los'," Logan walked out of Carlos's room and out of the house towards his car. Kendall was already in the passenger seat looking out the window not acknowledging Logans presence. Logan sighed and started the car pulling out of the driveway and headed in the direction of Kendall's house.

The drive to Kendall's house was quiet, both of the boys thinking. They weren't angry with each other they were simply embarrassed and awkward. Yeah they might have been dating for a little more than seven months they haven't really gone farther than hot make out sessions and the occasional grinding. Logan loved Kendall he really did but he just wasn't ready for that step yet. He admits that there are times where he just wants to rip all of Kendall's cloths off and take him right there and then. But he wanted to take things slow and he wants their first time to be special and loving (okay so sue him for being a romantic) he just…he wants it to be perfect and he doesn't want to regret it when it's done.

"You passed my exit" Kendall's voice brought him back down to reality.

"Oh, sorry" Logan does a quick u-turn and headed back towards Kendall's house. Logan placed two hands on the wheel and focused all of his attention on driving. Suddenly Kendall is reaching for one of his hands and places it on his lap. He let out a long sigh

"You know I love you right?" Kendall asks rubbing circles on the back of Logan's hand

"Yes" Logan replies

"And you know that I would never ask you to do anything you aren't comfortable with?" Logan quickly glanced over at Kendall and back the road

"Yeah I know that," he sees Kendall nod his head

"I-I just wanted to make sure you know that. I know that sometimes when things get too heated you stop it before anything too serious can happen, and god am I happy that one of us has self-control. Because in total honesty if it was all up to me we would have gone way further than we already have." Logan blushed, he knew that Kendall wasn't suggesting that they do more and he was so happy that Kendall was so patient. "And I love that we are taking our time because I know that when we do do more that it will be special and so filled with love neither one us will be able to contain ourselves."

Logan pulled up to the curb in front of the Knight household and turned off the car. He turned to face Kendall and smiled

"I love you, you know." Kendall smiled back

"Yes I am pretty sure we established that" Logan leans in and presses a chaste but sweet kiss to Kendall's lips. Kendall smiles more and places his hand on the back of Logan's neck and presses their foreheads together.

"When it happens, it will be magical" Logan smiled as Kendall leaned in and kissed him again, this one a little longer than the one before but just and sweet. Logan pulled back and places one more little kiss on the corner of Kendall's mouth and smiled.

"Go in there and convince your mom to let you sleepover at Carlos's house, I want to have some fun too" Kendall laughs

"Way to ruin the moment baby" Logan blushed at the pet name and Kendall chuckled. He opened the car door and stepped outside only to lean back in. " I'll call you later"

"I'll be waiting" Kendall smiled and finally closed the door. Logan watched as Kendall walked up the path to his front door. Once he was there he turned and waved goodbye. Logan shook his head and headed back home.

* * *

When Logan got home he went into the kitchen and smiled at his mother. Ever since she picked up working again the nights where they all sat to eat dinner had become scarce, so nights when they could all sit down and eat like a family was always special.

His mother turned around and when she saw Logan sitting at the island table she stopped what she was doing and walked over to him and gave him a quick hug.

"How was school today darling?" Logan smiled at his mother

"It was fine mom; you know that it's the last week of school so nothing really exciting is happening." His mother laughs

"Oh, that's right. Well sorry" Logan laughed

"It's alright mom. What are you cooking?"

"Oh! Tonight we are having meatloaf, mashed potatoes and gravy" Logan licked his lips

"Mom you make the _best_ meatloaf ever." His mother laughed

"Well I better I spent a lot of time cooking that thing. Go call your father and both of you wash your hands; dinner will be ready in about five minutes" Logan nodded his head and walked towards his father's office. If the old man isn't at work he is working in the office he never seems to stop. Logan knocked on the door and heard a gruff

"Come in" Logan pushed open the door and sure enough his father is going through papers

"Dad, dinners ready" His father looks up and smiled

"I'll be out there in a few" Logan nodded his head and left the door open. As he walked into the dining room his mother was placing the food on the table so Logan took on the responsibility of bringing in the cups and pitcher of water.

Soon they were all seated around the table enjoying the dinner his mother has made, when his father spoke up

"So son, how have things been?" Logan finished what he was eating and looked at his dad

"My day was good; I hung out with Kendall and Carlos for a little bit after school today." At the mention of Kendal his father sat up a little straighter. Logan loved the bond that Kendall and his dad had seemed to form. His father seemed to like talking to Kendall about everyday things.

"Kendall, how is he son?" Logan smiled

"He's fine, getting ready for the summer" His mother was smiling

"You need to bring that boy over more often I feel like I haven't seen him in a while." Logan chuckled

"Dad you saw him last week when he was over for dinner" His mother took a sip of water and looked over at her husband amusedly.

"Ah. Um that's right huh?"

"Yup" Logan was smiling

"Well bring him over next week I like that boy" Logan's smile became wider

"I'm glad" His mother and father smiled at him as they finished their dinner.

* * *

Later on that night Logan was in his room getting ready for bed. Only two more days of school and they were on summer vacation, a whole summer filled with hanging out with friends and his boyfriend. Logan smiled as he turned off the lights and lay down in bed. It was only ten and he had promised to call Carlos. Logan picked up his phone and dialed his best friends phone number, Carlos answered after the second ring

"Hey man"

"Hey los'"

"Logan I am so sorry, I hadn't realized that-"

"Hey dude it's okay, Kendal and I talked about everything and its okay. You didn't know that we haven't done anything so you have no reason to apologize." He heard Carlos's sigh of relief

"Oh, okay but I'm still sorry I didn't mean to make things awkward" Logan smiled

"Don't worry, what you need to worry about is your party and how you are going to deal with drunk teenagers" he heard Carlos chuckle

"I'm pretty sure I won't have to worry about that. They know who my dad is" Logan smiled

"That they do. See you at school los' night"

"Night bro. Tell Kendall I'm sorry"

"Will do" Logan pressed the end call button and called Kendall. Kendall picked up the phone as soon as it started ringing

"Hey"

"So what did mama knight say?" Logan asked

"She said it was alright and that she trusted me to make wise decisions, oh and Katy says hi" Logan smiled.

"So that means we are spending the night at Carlos's and I get to have fun?" Kendall chuckles

"Indeed it does" Logan sighed

"We should probably go to sleep now, school tomorrow" Kendall laughed

"But I don't want too, and we aren't learning anything new anyways so stay on the phone and talk to me for a while." Logan sighed

"I am going to get nowhere in life if I can't ever seem to tell you no" he could practically hear Kendall's smile

"Good, cuz then we can stay in the same place together" Logan pressed the phone harder against his ear as if that would bring Kendall closer to him

"My dad wants you to come over next week for dinner"

"Really?" Logan smiles

"Yeah, he really likes you, you know"

"That's always good to hear" Logan yawns

"I really need to sleep Kendall"

"Alright, Get your rest baby, I love you" Logan smiled

"I love you too" The line disconnected, Logan placed the phone on the bedside table and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

**YAY!**

** So this was kinda short and I am sorry for that but I put something out there and it makes me feel so much better. I just wanted to say sorry for taking about five months to update this. this chapter has been ready for a while now but I never seemed to find the time to sit down and update. school just got really busy and I needed to focus on that. But hopefully now that summer is here I can finally finish writing this and give you guys the story. After this is up I will sit and try to start and finish chapter 9 ( I know please don't hate me) But it may take a while to update because it seem as though I have lost both of my BETAs and until I find a new one the story will be put on hold once more. But if any of you are willing to be my BETA or know someone who would be willing to take time out of their day and edit this please let me know here, my tumblr ( eli-vip dot tumblr dot com), or my twitter (elianna96).  
**

**You guys are all so amazing and I love you all so much. Thank you for sticking around and taking an interest in this story. You don't know how happy it makes me to see a review or a new follow or favorite. I love you! **

**Please review it makes my day :)**

**love you guys - Eli **


End file.
